The Trap : The Parent Trap 2
by grpruett
Summary: Annie James attends Oxford University while Hallie attends Harvard. Near the end of Hallie's freshmen year Hallie witnesses her boyfriend being killed and falls into a serious depression. When class begins again Annie comes up with a plan to help Hallie
1. Default Chapter

The characters in "The Trap" are base on the Walt Disney's "The Parent Trap" starring Lindsay Lohan. The Characters Hallie Parker, Annie James, Nick Parker, Elizabeth James, Chessy, Martin and Charles are the property of Walt Disney. All rights belong to Walt Disney. The story line of "The Trap" was created by the author.

Short trivia:

The movie "The Parent Trap" which starred Lindsay Lohan was written by David Swift, Nancy Myers and Charles Shyer.

The characters Hallie and Annie were named after Nancy Myers and Charles Shyer's daughters, Hallie Myers-Shyer and Annie Myers-Shyer. Hallie Myers-Shyer and Annie Myers-Shyer also had roles in "The Parent Trap". Lindsay Lohan's brother Michael Lohan also played the lost boy at camp.

The Trap

Chapter One

Late summer in London England the eighteen-year-old Annie James was parking her car in Oxford University's parking lot. After stepping out of the car, Spencer Prescott, a student who was dressed in a slobbish manner, watched Annie at a distance as Annie was putting her purse over her shoulder. As Annie walked towards the building Spencer walked quickly to catch up to her. Minutes later Spencer failed to see Annie going into the bookstore and lost track of her.

As Annie was getting her books for her classes, Colby, Annie's boyfriend walked up to her. When Annie saw Colby walking up, she greeted him with a kiss and a hug. They were in the bookstore for several minutes before checking out.

Spencer spotted Annie and Colby as they were leaving the bookstore. He then walked up to Annie and said "So you didn't leave."

Annie looked at Spencer in a curious manner and asked, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Spencer looked at Annie in a curious manner. He then said, "I'm Spencer. We met yesterday at the airport."

Colby looked at Annie and asked, "Did you go to the airport yesterday?"

Annie looked at Colby and slightly shook her head.

"Hallie, we talked for almost two hours," said Spencer.

"Spencer, I'm not Hallie."

"You lied to me as to who you are?" asked Spencer. Colby showed a gesture as being amused. "Am I missing something?"

"Spencer, my name is Annie. The woman you were talking to yesterday is my twin sister Hallie. Hallie left yesterday for Harvard."

"I feel like a twit," said Spencer.

"You shouldn't. Even our friends can't tell us apart."

"Just look for the letter on the locket they wear," said Colby. "Of course you can't go by that when they trade places and switch lockets."

"We only did that to you once," said Annie. "Actually we didn't even do it to you; you just got caught in the middle."

"I know," said Colby. "You told me that Hallie just wanted to catch Henry being unfaithful to her."

"It worked. Henry made a pass at Hallie when she was pretending to be me."

"Is Henry Hallie's boyfriend?" asked Spencer.

"Hallie dumped Henry that same night," said Annie.

"A woman as beautiful as her… and you too of course… I'm mean, Hallie probably has a serious boyfriend since Henry." said Spencer.

"Hallie was in a serious relationship with a football player from Harvard, but the bloody fool killed himself just before Hallie's freshmen year ended," said Annie.

"He committed suicide?" asked Spencer.

"No-no, it was nothing like that," said Annie. "Scott, Hallie's late boyfriend thought he was this hotshot pilot. I'm sorry to speak ill of the deceased, but the silly twit was trying to do stunts in an airplane that wasn't design for it and crashed his plane just a short distance from where Hallie was standing. Hallie was a complete mess. She wouldn't eat; she wouldn't sleep. As depressed she has been since the end of her freshmen year everyone was surprised that Hallie wanted to return to Harvard."

"I thought she seemed a little down at first, but as I started talking with her she seemed to cheer up some," said Spencer.

"What do you mean she seemed to cheer up?" asked Annie.

"When I sat down beside her she seemed to have been bothered when I would talk to her, but then I noticed the suspense book she was reading and I started to talk to her about her book. I then told her these lame jokes I know and she cracked a smile. She tried not to, but I eventually got her to laugh."

"You made Hallie laugh?" asked Annie.

"Yes; after she finally talked to me, we talked and laughed for close to two hours. I was just about to ask her for her number when I was called away for a second. When I returned, Hallie was boarding the plane."

"Spencer, are you taking classes here?" asked Annie.

"I am."

"What courses are you taking?" asked Annie.

"I start my second year of pre-law."

"That is what Hallie and I are taking too. Of course Hallie is taking her classes at Harvard. Spencer, would it be possible for me to see your schedule?"

"Sure," said Spencer. He then took out his schedule from his pocket and handed it to Annie.

Annie took a few seconds to compare her schedule with his. She then said, "This is great."

"What is great?" asked Colby.

"Spencer, you and I have a lot of the same classes," said Annie.

"Why is that great?" asked Spencer.

"Spencer, you are the only one who got Hallie to laugh since Scott's death. If Hallie didn't like you, you wouldn't have been able to get her to laugh, so I'm thinking you can help Hallie to recover from her depression."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Hallie in the states?" asked Spencer.

"That is just a small matter that should be easy to overcome."

"Annie, what are you planning?" asked Colby.

"Although Hallie and I are going to two different universities we are taking the same courses. We did this on purpose so we can help each other if we needed it. So I'm thinking that Hallie and I can switch places this year or at least this semester. It wouldn't hurt either one of our grades, and if I'm right about something Hallie will recover from her depression."

"Both of you can be expelled if you get caught," said Colby.

"I'm not sure how, but so far the only person who found a way to tell us apart is our mother so I don't see what can go wrong," said Annie.

"Annie, you are commuting to school, so your mother will bust you," said Colby.

"Not necessarily. We can fool our mother as long as we don't spend too much time around her."

"What about us?" asked Colby. "If you do this we will be apart this year."

"Colby, I'm sorry, but if this helps Hallie to overcome the depression she fell into then this is something I have to do. I promise I will make our time apart up to you."

"This means that much to you?" asked Colby.

"Hallie has been my best friend since we found each other seven years ago and she is suffering so if I can help her I'm going to do it."

"Annie, I will support you," said Colby.

"Thank you." Annie then gave Colby a kiss.

"Annie, what do you mean since you found each other?" asked Spencer.

"Spencer, that is a long story. I know, have lunch with Colby and me and I will tell you all about it. I will also tell you about Hallie's likes and dislikes."

"Annie, why are you doing this?" asked Spencer. "I mean you just met me and you are planning to help me with your sister. As far as you know I can be a dangerous man."

"All I'm doing is making it to where you two are in the same university."

"You're also planning to tell me Hallie's likes and dislike."

"Okay that is true, but if Hallie dates you then that is between her and you. I'm not going to tell Hallie that we met until she is already here or she might get wise to what I have planned and not switch with me. So if you come to lunch with us I will tell you about Hallie and me."

"I will on one condition," said Spencer.

"What is that?"

"That I buy lunch for you and Colby."

"You got yourself a deal."

A few minutes later Colby, Annie and Spencer were walking up to Colby's car. After getting in the car and getting comfortable, Annie started to tell Spencer about her and Hallie. Annie continued to tell the story long after they were done eating. After finishing the story Annie took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Hallie.

Hallie had just sat down in Harvard's cafeteria with her breakfast when her cell phone rang. Hallie reached into a purse identical to what Annie has and pulled out her cell phone. Hallie looked to see who was calling before she answered.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Hallie as she answered.

"Hal, I need your help," said Annie.

"What is going on?"

"Colby and I have decided to take a break from each other."

"Annie, what is going on between you two?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that. We just feel that our relationship is too… too humdrum. We're not breaking up or anything like that, but we do feel as if we need time apart to take a breath."

"How are you going to take time apart when the both of you are going to the same university?"

"That is where I need your help."

"How can I help?"

"Hallie, you and I are taking the same courses, so I was thinking we can switch places for one semester."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Hallie, we can do this. No one can tell us apart and Colby supports the idea."

"Mom figured out how to tell us apart."

"Just stay busy and avoid mom as much as possible until we switch back. Hallie, this would mean a lot to me. Please."

"Actually walking around campus does kind of bums me out. Everywhere I look I'm reminded of Scott."

"So will you do it?"

"I'll do it."

"Okay, I will have Colby drive me to the airport to buy a round trip ticket."

"So I can meet you at the airport call me before your plane take off and let me know when your plane will land. Oh and wear that black wig. Identical twins meeting for a short time in an airport might raise suspicions."

"I will. Bye."

As Annie was putting her phone away Colby asked, "You are really going through with it?"

"I am," said Annie. "Hallie did mention as to how she was bummed out while walking around campus. So I really believe this will do Hallie some good."

Annie returned home to grab a few things. Colby then drove Annie to the airport.

A few hours later Hallie and Hallie's roommate Kristina Carpenter were walking into the airport.

"Hallie, what is so important at an airport that you practically begged me to bring you?" Kristina then whispered in Hallie's ear. "Is this about drugs?"

"No, it's nothing like that," exclaimed Hallie. "My sister is landing here from London. She will be here for a short time before her next flight leaves for California. I needed to meet her because she is bringing me something I forgot when I left home."

Hallie and Kristina were waiting at the gate for thirty minutes when Annie walked up to them. Hallie was facing away when Annie asked, "So Hal, how's it going?"

Hallie slightly jumped from being startled. She then quickly faced Annie and said, "I'm doing good as long as you don't give me a heart attack."

"Oh sorry," said Annie.

"Annie this is my roommate Kristina Carpenter. Kristina this is my sister Annie."

"Wow, if you two dye your hair alike, you two would look like twins," said Kristina.

"We get that a lot," said Hallie. "Kristina if you'll excuse Annie and me, I would like to talk to her in private."

"Of course," said Kristina.

Hallie motioned into the direction she wanted to go and said, "Annie, this way."

Kristina watched as Annie and Hallie walked away.

While walking away Annie whispered. "Hal, you didn't tell Kristina that we're twins?"

"We just met yesterday and I didn't know if she can be trusted to keep what we are doing a secret."

"I understand."

After walking into the women's restroom Annie and Hallie exchanged clothes. They quickly told each other what the other needed to know. They then exchanged watches and lockets. Hallie put on the wig.

"I think we are all set," said Hallie.

"Wait, we better swap cell phones, ID's, and credit cards," said Annie.

"Good idea." They reached into their purses. "Oh Annie, don't use my visa. I got it maxed out."

"Hal, why do you always max out your credit cards before making a payment?"

As they exchanged the items Hallie said, "I make payments."

"Not enough to keeps your balance down. So how much are on your other cards?"

"I'm not really sure. There should be enough for whatever you may want though. Just to make sure I will make payments on all of them."

"Hallie, please don't max out my credit cards."

"Annie relax, I would never do that to you."

A few minutes later Hallie and Annie were walking up to Kristina.

"We are all set," said Hallie.

"So Annie how long do you have before your plane leaves again?" asked Kristina.

Hallie said while pretending to be Annie, "I'm not quite sure. I should go and check to see when my plane leaves for California."

Annie looked at Hallie in a confused manner. She then asked, "Annie, for what reason would you be going to California?"

Hallie looked at Kristina and said, "Father asked me to check something for him at the vineyard. Did you think I came here all the way from London just to give you what you forgot?"

"I knew you were going to California, but I just didn't know why," said Annie.

"Hallie, you and Kristina don't have to wait here," said Hallie. "I will be fine."

"I will see you again soon," said Annie. Annie and Hallie hugged for a second. Hallie then watched Annie and Kristina as they walked away.

A few minutes later Kristina was backing out of her parking spot. As she was putting the car into drive, music from a cell phone sounded. Annie didn't realize right away that it was Hallie's cell phone.

"Are you going to answer your phone?" asked Kristina.

"Of course," said Annie as she reached for the phone. "I thought I had it set on a different ring style. Hello."

"Annie, it's me," said Hallie. "I need to tell you don't play poker on campus."

"I know that, that is a rule with every campus."

"Well, at Harvard they take that rule very seriously. If I get caught playing poker again I will get kicked out."

"Thanks for the warning. Do I need to warn you?"

Kristina looked at Annie in a curious manner.

"Annie, I promise I won't do anything to get you kicked out."

"I hope not. So when does your plane leave?"

"I will be leaving in two hours. I will call you when I get to London."

"Okay, I will talk to you then. Bye.

As Annie was putting her phone away Kristina asked, "So when does your sister leave?"

"Her plane leaves in a few minutes," said Annie.

"So Hallie, which one of you is older, you or Annie?"

"Actually, you were right when you said that Annie and I looked like twins," said Annie. "Annie dyes her hair to make herself look different from me."

"So you and Annie are twins." Kristina then noticed wig hairs on Annie's shoulder.

"Yes," said Annie.

"Hallie, I think Annie is dyeing her hair too much."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a few strands of Annie's hair on your shoulder."

Annie collected the wig hairs. She missed two strands as it stuck to the car seat. As Annie was rolling down the window she said, "I will let Annie know not to dye her hair as much." She then tossed the wig hairs out the window.


	2. chap 2

**Chapter Two**

In London on the first day of the class Hallie was taking an empty seat in the classroom. Other empty seats sat around her. The instructor was sitting at his desk and watching the students straggle in one by one. Hallie was looking over the textbook when Spencer sat in a seat next to Hallie. After sitting down Spencer said the punch line to the joke that got Hallie to laugh. Hallie quickly turned to face Spencer with an uncertain expression on her face.

"So how was your flight," said Spencer.

"It was good," said Hallie. "I didn't know you were attending classes here."

"I was getting to that part, but our conversation was cut short when I was paged away."

"Why were paged away?"

"My grandma had me paged when she couldn't get me on my cell phone. She worries about me and she just wanted to hear my voice after my plane landed."

"You're not from London?"

"I am, but my grandma moved to France not too long ago. I spent the summer with her."

"Spencer, this may be too complicated to explain, but all though my name is Hallie you need to call me Annie."

"Okay, I will call you Annie."

Hallie looked at Spencer in a curious manner. She then said, "You seemed to be too okay with calling me Annie."

"I have a confession to make."

"What are you confessing?"

"I know why you are calling yourself Annie."

"You met my sister Annie."

"A day after we met, I mistakenly thought she was you."

"At what time of the day was that?"

"It was around one."

Hallie stood up and said, "Spencer, please excuse me for a minute."

"Of course," said Spencer.

Hallie got her phone from her purse and as she was walking out of the classroom she hit send on her phone. The phone rang a few times before it was answered.

Annie, while lying in bed with the phone to her ear, asked, "Do you know what time it is here? I still have two hours before I have to get up."

"Annie James, I know what you did to me."

"Don't announce to who you are talking to over the phone. If the wrong person hears you saying that, you can get us busted."

"That bit about you wanting a break with Colby was just a lie."

"Would you have switched with me if I would have told you the truth?"

"No," said Hallie.

"Then I made the right choice."

"Annie, I'm not going to date Spencer and forget about Scott."

"I'm not expecting you to, but according to Spencer he got you to laugh again. To get you to laugh again is the only reason I done this. All I ask is for you to give this a chance."

Hallie looked around her to see who was able to hear her. She then said, "Next semester we are switching back."

"One semester is all I ask for. Now can I go back to sleep for two hours?"

"Goodnight." Hallie then went back to her seat and sat down.

"Is everything okay?" asked Spencer.

"Spencer, I want to get one thing straight with you," said Hallie.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure what you and my sister schemed up, but I'm not interested in going on a date with you or anyone else."

"Who said anything about us dating?"

"I just want to be up front with you that's all."

As a student was walking towards Spencer, Spencer said, "You're being up front with me is noted." Spencer saw the student as the student walked up to him. "Neven did you bring it?"

"Here it is that movie, 'Gangs of New York' you requested," said Neven. Hallie watched as Neven was handing Spencer the movie.

"Thanks, Neven. So when do you what it back?"

"I'm in no rush. Well, I'll see you later I have to get to class before I'm late."

"I'll see you around," said Spencer.

Neven then left the classroom.

"So you are going to watch 'Gangs of New York'." said Hallie.

"I've never seen it before and I was told it is a good movie. An American actor name Leonardo something stars in it."

"His name is Leonardo DiCaprio; however, I believe you knew that."

"Why would I know that?"

"Because Annie told you my favorite actor is Leonardo DiCaprio."

"No, I don't believe so."

The instructor got up and started the lecture.

Hallie whispered, "No offence, but I don't believe you."

Spencer grinned. He then whispered, "Hallie… I mean Annie, since you like who stars in this movie how about viewing it with me."

"I don't think so."

"Well, suit yourself."

After the class ended Spencer walked out of the classroom behind Hallie. He then called out, "Annie."

Hallie stopped and turned around. When Spencer walked up to Hallie, Hallie said, "Spencer, I'm going to the library to do the assignment."

"I was going to ask if you would like to study together."

"As long as studying is all you have in mind we can."

"Well, I was also thinking of telling you a few more lame jokes so I can see that beautiful smile you have," said Spencer. Hallie slightly grin. "Well that's almost the grin I was looking for."

With a nice grin on her face Hallie said, "Let's go study."

"There's that grin I'm looking for."

"I'm going to the library. If you want to study with me then follow me."

"Do you know where the library is?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then you should follow me."

Hallie motioned for him to lead the way.

12:55 Hallie walked into a restaurant off campus. After entering the restaurant Hallie saw Spencer at one of the tables eating a bowl of chili.

Hallie walked up to him and said, "So, Annie didn't tell you anything about me."

"Is there a problem?" asked Spencer.

"I like this restaurant for its chili and I just find it too much of a coincidence that I find you here eating chili."

"Hallie, has anyone told you that you are paranoid?"

"I was tricked by my sister to change places with her so I don't think I'm being paranoid."

"Annie just has your best interest at heart."

"That I'm sure of, but I'm not ready to move on after Scott."

"Hallie, until you are ready to move on please don't shut me out as a friend."

Hallie looked at Spencer for a second. She then said, "I'm going to get a bowl of chili."

"Hallie, please join me when you get it."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Hallie then walked away from the table.

The same time at Harvard Annie walked into her first class. Cindy, Hallie's roommate from the previous year stared at Annie as Annie walked passed her. Cindy got up from her seat; walked up to her and called out. "Hallie."

Annie turned to face Cindy. As she looked at Cindy as if she was a stranger she said, "Oh, hi."

"Hallie, how are you?"

"I'm okay. This is going to sound weird, but I just can't seem to remember your name."

"I'm Cindy. I was your roommate last year."

"Of course I know you were my roommate last year. After all you introduced me to your cousin Scott. For some reason I couldn't remember your name. So how are you?"

"I'm doing well."

"Well I'd better take a seat."

"There is a seat open next to me. Sit by me. Also like last year we can study together."

Annie said in an unconvincing tone. "Sure."

"Hallie, are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You seemed different to me somehow."

"I'm still bothered by Scott's death that's all."

"Hallie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Don't worry about it. Well we've better take our seats."

As Cindy sat down Annie sat in a seat next to her. Cindy then said, "Oh Hallie, I saw Samantha Mitchell earlier."

"I know that name, but I just can't seem to place the name with a face."

Cindy looked at Annie in a curious manner and asked, "Hallie, what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let see, you walked passed me when you walked in as if you didn't recognize me. Actually, so far, the only memory you seem to have of your freshman year is Scott's death."

"Cindy, I was real shook up over Scott's death. I guess I just repressed certain memories."

"Okay. Well to jog your memory, Samantha hated you for Scott dating you and not her."

"Oh yes, now I remember."

The instructor walked into the room as Cindy asked, "So Hallie, who is your roommate this year?"

"Kristina Carpenter is my roommate."

"I don't know her."

"She went to Stanford her freshmen year. Who is your roommate?"

"Hallie, I moved in with Craig. I told you four months ago that I was."

"I must have blocked out that memory also."

The instructor started the lecture.

In London Hallie was finishing her chili when Colby and his friend Marcus walked up to her and Spencer.

Marcus stared at Hallie and said, "If I didn't see it with my two eyes I wouldn't believe it."

"Marcus, what are you talking about?" asked Hallie.

"You are cheating on my mate Colby," said Marcus.

"Marcus, relax. All I'm doing is eating a bowl of chili with a classmate. I'm not cheating on Colby."

"Marcus, she is not Annie anyway," said Colby.

"You're Hallie?" asked Marcus.

"Colby, why did you tell him?" asked Hallie.

"Hallie, Marcus is my best friend and I trust him to keep the secret," said Colby.

"Now I have no choice, but to trust him. Marcus, please don't give me away."

"I have no reason to give you away," said Marcus. "So why are you and Annie switching places?"

"We have our reasons."

"Hallie, can you do me a favor?" asked Colby.

"It depends on what it is," said Hallie.

"This restaurant is okay, but while you are pretending to be Annie can you stay out of restaurants that I take Annie to? Otherwise more of my friends will be acting like Marcus and think that Annie is cheating on me."

"I do understand your concerns, but as I told Marcus, all I'm doing is eating with a classmate. Besides, there are only a few restaurants in London that Annie and I agree on anyway."

"Hallie, please keep out of sight from my friends when you have lunch with your classmates."

"No problem."

"Thank you."

"Spencer and I are done eating, but you two are welcome to join us."

"We should get going. We only stopped in because Marcus saw you and Spencer through the window."

"Well, bye then."

"I will see you later."

As Colby and Marcus were walking away Spencer asked, "So I don't rank as a friend?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hallie.

"You told Colby that all you were doing was having lunch with a classmate."

"Spencer, I never meant for that to sound the way you're taking it."

"So am I a friend?"

"Spencer, please don't take this the wrong way. I'm just a little uncomfortable with calling you or anyone else new in my life a friend at this moment. Right now I just want my life to be constant. I want nothing new in my life and I want nothing to change in my life."

"Is there a possibility that I can get on your list as a friend?"

"Your name will be the next one that makes my list of friends." Hallie looked at her watch. "I need to get back to campus. I have a class in forty minutes and I'm not sure where the classroom is at."

"I'm in that class also."

"So we have more than one class together?"

"We have three classes together… or was it four?"

"Well, we have better get back to campus then."


	3. chap 3

**Chapter Three**

At Harvard Annie and the other students were leaving the classroom.

Cindy was walking directly behind Annie as they were walking out the door. Cindy asked, "So Hallie, when is your next class?"

Annie looked at Cindy and said, "It's not for another two hours."

"The whole gang has plans to go to coffee house to study this hour," said Cindy.

"I will see you later then."

"Hal, I'm telling you this so you can come with us."

"Thanks, but I think I will study in my room."

"Hal, I wouldn't be a friend if I let you study in your room."

"Cindy, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I would feel better in my room."

"Hallie, I realized you are still depressed over Scott's death, but I'm not going to let you hide in your room."

"Cindy, I'm fine, really."

"And you can prove it by going to the coffee shop with me. The rest of the gang should be there already."

"You are not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then lead the way."

"Hallie, I was able to get the parking spot I had last year, so you can go ahead to the car while I go to the restroom."

"Actually, I need to go to the restroom myself, so we can go to the car together."

"Okay."

Minutes later, during the drive to the coffee shop, Cindy would talk about things from the previous year. Annie just smiled and nodded. Cindy finally asked, "Hallie, is there anything bothering you?"

"Not at all," said Annie.

"You're very quiet. If you talk at all, it's to respond to something I said or asked."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still trying to settle back in at Harvard."

"I know what will get you to loosen up." Cindy put in a CD and turned up the volume.

Annie said loudly, so she could be heard over the music, "Nice."

Minutes later Annie walked into coffee and tea shop while carrying her book bag. Cindy walked in just behind Annie. Annie stopped and slowing looked over the shop. When Annie looked towards the back table she saw Craig waving towards her. Sitting with Craig were Todd, Julian, Becky and Susan; Hallie's tight group from last year.

"I guess we are at the back table," said Annie.

Cindy looked at Annie in a curious manner and said, "Of course we are. That is where we always sit."

"I just thought we might change this year."

"Why would we give up the best study spot in here?" Cindy walked towards the group. Annie followed Cindy to the table.

As Annie walked up to the table Craig asked, "Hallie, how are you doing?"

Annie took a seat with her back towards the door and said "I'm doing well." She then noticed an advertisement on the table for earl grey tea. "How is everyone here?"

Cindy sat down next to Craig.

Carrie, the waitress, walked towards the table.

Becky answered, "How we are doing is worried about you. I mean, not more than three months ago you were a basket case."

Annie grinned. She then said, "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay," said Becky.

Carrie walked up to the table and said, "Cindy; Hallie, can I get your usual?" Annie read the nametag on Carrie's shirt.

"Bring us our usual," said Cindy.

"Carrie, I will have earl grey tea with lavender," said Annie.

Everyone at the table looked at Annie in a curious manner.

Carrie said in amused manner, "Okay."

As the waitress walked away Annie looked at her watch.

Julian saw Annie looking at her watch and asked, "Hal, do you have a place you got to be?"

Annie looked up at Julian and asked, "What? Oh-no. I just want to call my sister,—" Cindy looked at Annie in a curious manner. "—but she is in class right now." Annie then opened her book. "Well I don't mean to be sociably rude, but I would like to start my assignment."

Craig said, "I believe the hands of time had gone back one year."

"What do you mean?" asked Annie.

"You going about your business and studying rather than socializing was what you were doing last year for the first two weeks," said Craig. "It took you finding out about a poker game to loosen you up."

"I'm just trying to settle back in that's all. I will eventually get back in being my old self."

"Perhaps a poker game will do it for you," said Todd.

"It won't be on campus, will it?" asked Annie.

"Are you kidding?" asked Todd. "All eight of us got in trouble the last time we played on campus."

"Todd, you mean the seven of us," said Cindy.

Todd looked at Annie. He then said, "Of course I did."

"So where are you planning to have it?" asked Annie.

"You certainly repressed a few memories," said Cindy.

"We are having it at our usual place," said Todd.

"When are you planning to have it?" asked Annie.

"Around eight o'clock tonight," said Julian.

"I will consider it," said Annie.

"That's not the Hallie we know," said Susan.

"I just don't know what my workload is going to be right now," said Annie. "I don't want to start off behind in my classes."

"Hallie, what dorm room are you at this year?" asked Becky.

Annie told everyone what dorm she was in.

As Carrie was returning Cindy said, "Hallie, I will come by around seven-thirty and see if you will want to go."

"That will be good," said Annie.

Carrie stepped up to the table and said, "Okay Hallie; Cindy, here are you two's usual."

Annie looked at Carrie in a curious manner. She then said as she took the tea, "Thanks."

After putting her drink on the table Annie picked up her textbook and started to read it. Cindy and the other just gave each other an uncertain look.

As the minutes ticked away Annie would read her book and drink her tea while the others talked. Annie would occasionally listen in to their conversation.

When the group turned curiously quiet Annie looked up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Samantha Mitchell and her identical twin sister Amanda came in and are walking this way," said Todd.

Annie turned to look.

Samantha and Amanda have long blonde hair. Samantha's hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a purple ponytailer in her hair. Amanda's hair was loose.

Seconds later Samantha and Amanda walked up to the table. Amanda said, "I see the black-eight-group is back together." Annie looked at Amanda in a confused manner. "Or will it be the red seven this year?"

"Mandy, please don't," said Samantha. She then faced Annie. "Hallie, I never got the chance to tell you that I'm sorry for your loss."

Before Annie was able to say anything Cindy said, "Don't tell us you are going to be nice?"

"Cindy, I liked Scott too, so I can imagine how Hallie feels," said Samantha. "Well that is all I have to say. Bye."

As Samantha and Amanda started to walk away Annie said, "Samantha—" Samantha and Amanda stopped and faced her. "—Thanks."

Samantha slightly grinned. She and Amanda then walked away.

Cindy looked at Annie in a confused manner and said, "Hallie, I can't believe you thanked her."

"She seemed sincere," said Annie.

"Obviously you repressed the fact that Samantha done everything possible to drive a wedge between you and Scott," said Cindy.

"Well obviously she failed," said Annie.

"Just because Scott had a fear about dating a twin," said Todd.

"What do you mean?" asked Annie.

Everyone had a confused expression on his or her faces. Todd then asked, "You don't remember the discussion we all had during our first poker game?"

"The poker game that got us sent to the dean's office," Julian added.

"Perhaps you can refresh my memory," said Annie.

"Hallie, in high school Scott's best friend was duped by the Andrew triplets," said Cindy. "Scott wouldn't date a twin even if she was the prettiest girl in the world."

The expression on Annie's face had changed to as if she was told a horrible secret.

"I still swear that time went back a year," said Craig. Annie just gave him a curious look. "Hallie, you had the exact expression on your face when Scott told you the first time about him not dating a twin."

Annie looked at her watch again.

"Are we keeping you from something?" asked Todd.

"Oh no," said Annie. "I definitely need to talk to my sister, so I was looking to see when her class will end."

"Hal, I really would like to ask you something, but it might bring back bad memories," said Cindy.

"I will try to answer your question if I can," said Annie.

"First of all, I never knew you had a sister," said Cindy. "However two days before Scott died he was rambling on about you and a sister name Annie." Annie had a concern expression on her face. "The word 'twins' was used; however, Scott was totally wasted that night, so I couldn't really understand what he was rambling about. Is Annie your sister?"

"She is," said Annie. "She lives outside London and she goes to Oxford University."

"Hallie, would you know what Scott might have been rambling about?" asked Cindy.

"I wouldn't want to guess and guess wrong," said Annie.

"Fair enough," said Cindy.

"So Hallie, who is older you or Annie?" asked Todd.

"Actually, my dad married Annie's mom seven years ago," said Annie. "We are the same age."

"So you two are stepsisters," said Becky.

"Actually we are much more than that," said Annie. "We have been best friends when we met seven years ago."

"Hallie, all the times that we talked you never told me where you were from," said Cindy.

"Actually, Annie and I have two homes," said Annie. "Our parents have a beautiful house in Napa California and another beautiful house outside London England. It depends on my parents' business schedule on where they are at, at the time. For high school Annie and I attended a school in London."

"What kind of business is your father in?" asked Becky.

"He owns a vineyard," said Annie.

"What about Annie's mom?" asked Susan.

"She designs wedding gowns," said Annie. "She has two shops; one in London and one in Napa. She is thinking about opening a third shop."

"Where are you originally from?" asked Craig.

"I'm from Napa California and Annie is from London," said Annie. Annie then looked at her watch. "If you will all excuse me I'm going to make a phone call."

After Annie stood up and grabbed her purse she walked towards the exit.

"Is it me or does Hallie seemed a little different?" asked Becky.

"It's not just you," said Todd.

After stepping outside Annie scrolled through her phone book. She then pressed send. Carrie was outside and smoking a cigarette. She was in hearing distance, but out of view.

At Oxford Hallie was talking to her instructor when her phone rang.

Hallie reached for her phone and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Watson, I thought my phone was set on vibrate."

"We are done here anyway, so answer it," said Mr. Watson.

Hallie walked towards the exit with her book bag when she answered the phone. "You didn't give me much time to leave class."

"Hal, I need to talk to you," said Annie.

Carrie listened to Annie's side of the conversation.

"What is going on?" asked Hallie.

"I ran into Cindy in my first class. I am now standing outside the coffee and tea shop. Six of the members of the black-eight-group are inside the coffee shop."

"You must have run into Samantha too… or Amanda."

"Actually I ran into both of them, but how can you tell?"

"We don't call ourselves the black-eight. That is something the dean started and Samantha continued."

"Hal, I know who Cindy is and who Todd is, but who are the others?" asked Annie. As Hallie named off the others she gave a short description of each one. "Hal, they are also planning to play poker tonight. So I don't look like a twit, where is the normal spot?"

"Craig has an apartment off campus. We play there. I can email you the directions to his house along with a short description of the layout to his house."

"That would be helpful."

"Do you want to know anything else?"

"I do actually. What happen the final two days between you and Scott?" Hallie was quiet. "Hal, please tell me."

"You must know something or otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned it."

"I know Scott had something against dating a twin. I also believe you told him about me two days before he died. What I don't know is what happened after that."

"We were at a very romantic restaurant. Right after we ate Scott confessed as to how much he loves me. I loved him too, so I decided to take my chances and confessed my secret. I had a few pictures of us in my purse and I showed them to him. Without saying a word he threw money on the table to pay for the meal and left the restaurant. I was right behind him trying to tell him how sorry I was, but he wouldn't listen. All he would say to me was that he had to go somewhere to think. That was on Friday evening. By Saturday he was still gone. Sunday morning was when I found out from Cindy that he went to the uncontrolled airport where he kept his plane. The airport is an hour from campus. Cindy told me that flying helps him to think. Craig allowed me to use his car and I went to the airport. When I got there he was flying erratic in and around the airport. I was there for a short time when I saw the wings on the plane fold up under the stress he was putting the plane in. He would still be alive if I just broken up with him, or I should have told him about me being a twin from the beginning. He wouldn't have dated me, but at least he would be alive."

"Hallie, what happened wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I knew how he felt about dating a twin, so I kept the fact that I was a twin from him."

"Hallie, if he wasn't reconsidering how he felt about dating a twin then he wouldn't have gone somewhere to think. He would have dumped you on the spot. Also flying erratically as you described it is a destructive way to think about any problem. You just happen to be the subject of his thoughts."

"You're right of course, but I still feel awful."

"I recommend that you go out and do something enjoyable. I mean, I'm not telling you to forget about Scott, but I don't think Scott would want you to stay home, and feeling guilty the way you are."

"Maybe I will. Annie, thanks. You always make me feel better."

"You're welcome. I will call you later."

"Okay, bye."

Annie hung up and got a copy of Colby's class schedule out. After looking at the schedule she dialed Colby's phone number. Colby was walking to his car when his phone rang.

Colby answered on the third ring. "Hello."

"Hi Colby, it's Annie."

"So how are things?"

"Things are more complicated with Hallie than what I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain in detail later, but Hallie slightly blames herself for Scott's death."

"So her depression is slightly more than mourning."

"Exactly."

"Annie, do you want me to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy?"

"I would be grateful if you did."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you. I will talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." As Annie was putting her phone away Carrie walked into view and cleared her throat. Annie slightly jumped. "Carrie? How long were you out here?"

"I heard everything… Annie," said Carrie.

"That is what I was scared of. Carrie, I can explain."

"An explanation isn't really necessary."

"Carrie, I do want to tell you that I switched places with Hallie to help her. Hallie has been deeply depressed since Scott's death."

"Annie, I understand."

"I know you don't know me, but can I ask you for a huge favor?"

"Annie, I know what you are going to ask me and I want to say that I like Hallie, so your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you. Well, I had better get back in there."

"I need to also, Hallie." Annie slightly grinned. "My break is over."


	4. chap 4

**Chapter Four**

In London Hallie was leaving the school building and saw Spencer sitting on a bench. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"So I guess you are on your way home," said Spencer.

"Actually my parents are home and I need to avoid them as much as possible," said Hallie.

"So where are you going?"

"I need to go to the library to email Annie something. After that I was thinking about checking with a friend of mine to see if an offer is still good."

"There is a club not too far from here I was wondering if I could talk you into going."

"You don't want to know what this friend offered me?"

"Who am I to pry into your personal business?"

"Spencer, you are that friend. I was thinking if your offer is still good I will watch that movie with you; however, I can be persuaded to go to the club instead."

"I am a little puzzled to why you have all of a sudden a change of attitude."

"While I was talking to the instructor Annie called me. She pointed something out to me that I didn't consider."

"Would I be prying if I would ask what that was?"

"Slightly. I will say I feel better about myself."

"I'm glad. So when are you going to the library?"

"I was going to do it now." Hallie stood up. "You're welcome to come with me. We can go to the club afterwards."

"You got yourself a deal."

As Spencer stood up Hallie's phone rang.

Hallie looked to see who was calling. She then said as she was answering, "Colby, what's up?"

Hallie and Spencer walked towards the entrance.

"I'm just curious if you have plans this afternoon," said Colby.

Hallie looked at the phone in a curious manner. She then said, "I made plans with Spencer."

"A few of us are planning to go to… ah, I can't think of the name of it right now, but it's that new club that opened up. If you didn't have any plans I thought you should come with us."

"Annie asked you to keep an eye on me didn't she?"

In an unconvincing tone, Colby said, "What? Oh no."

"Colby, I know she did."

"Okay, you're right, but Annie is just concerned about you."

"Colby, I know she is and I really appreciate it; however, I will be okay. I promise."

"Hallie, a few of us will be at the new club if you would like to join us, otherwise, I will see you tomorrow on campus."

"I will consider it. Bye."

As Hallie was putting her phone away Spencer asked. "What will you consider?"

"There is a new club that opened up and Colby invited me to join him and a few others as they go there."

"What new club?"

"I don't know the name of it, but it is just a few miles down the road from where we were eating chili."

"I think I know what place you are referring to. I thought it wasn't opened yet. Hallie if you rather go there, we can."

"Just to check out the place I would like to go; however, if we go I will have to pretend to be Annie."

"What do you mean?"

"I will have to act like I'm with Colby; otherwise, people will get wise of who I am. So are you still willing to go?'

"Hallie, in what way will you be acting like you and Colby are together?"

"We will be sitting next to each other. If there is any dancing, we'll probably spend a lot of our time dancing."

"Will there be any intimate contact between you and Colby?"

Hallie asked in a surprised manner, "What? No, of course not. Colby is my sister's boyfriend."

"I was just wondering how far you and Colby would take this."

"We may hug now and then as brother and sister would, but it stops at that and dancing. So do you want to go?"

"Sure."

Minutes later Hallie was writing an email message to Annie. Spencer read aloud what Hallie was typing out. "Craig hums when he has a good hand. Julian taps his fingers on the table when he bluffs." Spencer stopped reading. "Hallie, isn't what you are doing cheating?"

"Spencer, Annie is pretending to be me and I know this. In time Annie would learn it too on her own, so I'm just giving her a head start. You wouldn't help out a friend in this manner?"

"Okay, maybe I would. So do you win when you play?"

"I will put it to you this way. I rarely walked away from the table with less money than when I started with. Annie is the same way."

"So I wouldn't want to be in a game with you and Annie together."

"If you can't afford to lose, I wouldn't recommend it." Hallie pressed the send button. "Okay, as soon as I log off we can go."

As Hallie was logging off Spencer asked, "Hallie, should we meet at the club or do you want to ride together?"

Hallie stood up. "We probably should meet at the club. If the wrong person sees us arriving together that might rouse suspicions."

"I understand."

Hallie and Spencer then walked away from the computer.

A few minutes later Hallie and Spencer were walking into the club. After seeing Colby and his group they walked over and joined them. Colby introduced Spencer to his five friends.

As the group carried on a conversation, Hallie remained quiet and listened to everyone talk. After a short time Colby realized Hallie was being too quiet and asked, "Annie, is there anything wrong?"

Hallie whispered in Colby's ear, "I thought I can do this, but I don't think I'm ready. Being here reminds me too much of where Scott and I used to go."

"Hallie, you just got here."

"I know, but I'm not ready to be here. Can you walk me out?"

"All right."

Hallie and Colby stood up. Hallie then said, "Everyone, I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I'm not feeling too well."

"You're leaving?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, but before I leave can I get those notes from you," said Hallie.

"What notes?"

Hallie said with an expression on her face as if to play along, "The notes that is in your car."

"Oh, oh, yes those notes. How can I forget those notes?" Hallie gave him a look as if not to over act. "I will just go out with you and Colby."

"Bye, Annie," said the group.

"Bye," said Hallie.

Seconds later Hallie, Colby and Spencer were leaving the club. Just after stepping out Spencer asked, "Hallie, what's wrong?"

"I thought I was ready to be here, but I'm not."

"So are you going home?"

"It's too early to go home, but I can't be here."

"Where are you going?" asked Spencer.

"I'm not sure, but it won't be any clubs, stadiums or coffee shops." Spencer looked at Hallie in a curious manner. "Scott and I spent a lot of our time in those places."

"Hallie, there's a play at the theater tonight," said Spencer. "It supposed to be a good."

"I believe I can do the theater. Okay, let's go to there."

"Should we meet there?"

"We can go in the same car; however, I don't want to leave Annie's car in this parking lot."

"We can go in your car then."

"Okay."

"Hallie, I will see you and Spencer tomorrow," said Colby.

Hallie gave Colby a hug and said, "Colby, thanks. I appreciate what you tried to do for me."

"You're welcome."

After ending the hug Hallie and Spencer went to the car.

A few minutes later Hallie and Spencer were receiving their tickets. Spencer then said, "We still have an hour before we have to take our seats. Perhaps we can get something to eat before the show."

"What place do you have in mind?"

"What about that restaurant around the corner?"

"Not that one."

"What is wrong with that one?"

"That restaurant is supposed to be very romantic."

"I'm the wrong man to take into a romantic restaurant?"

"No-no, I didn't mean that. Two days before Scott was killed we went to a very romantic restaurant."

"So romantic restaurants are also on your list of places to avoid."

"For now."

"Hallie, there is a fast food restaurant not too far from here. Do you have any problems with that?"

"No problems. Lead the way."

At Harvard Annie was walking with Julian through the corridor towards their next class. Just before reaching their class Travis, Scott's roommate from the previous year, walked up to Annie.

"Hallie, I'm glad I finally ran into you," said Travis. "We need to talk."

Annie looked at her watch and said, "I would be more than happy to talk after class."

"Hallie, this is very important," said Travis.

"Travis, we barely have enough time to get to class as it is," said Julian.

"We stayed too long at the coffee shop," said Annie.

"Of course, the coffee shop," said Travis. "I didn't think to look for you there."

"You've been looking for me?" asked Annie.

"Hallie, can we talk in private?" asked Travis.

"Can this wait after class?"

"Hallie, it's about Scott."

"What about him?"

Travis looked at Julian and said, "I would like to discuss this in private."

"Hallie, I will make an excuse for you if you are late," said Julian.

"Thanks, Julian," said Annie.

Annie watched for a second as Julian walked away. She then asked, "Travis, what is so important?"

"Hallie, Scott would have never killed himself."

"No one is saying he committed suicide. It was an accident. He was flying erratic and he over stressed the wings."

"That's just it; he would not have done that even by accident."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are getting at."

"Hallie, by me being Scott's roommate last year, I got to know him very well and I'm here to tell you, Scott knew his planes. All you have to do is name a plane and he can tell you what kinds of stress that a plane can endure and at what speeds. He would have never over stressed the wings on a plane."

"Are you telling me that Scott wasn't in the plane that crashed?"

"That is not what I'm saying."

"Travis, I'm a little confused to what you are trying to tell me."

"Hallie, there is only one way for Scott to over stress the wings on a plane and that is if the wings or the plane were tampered with."

"Are you telling me that someone killed Scott?"

"I'd tried to tell you this a few months ago, but you wouldn't talk to anyone after Scott's death."

"Who would want to kill Scott?"

"From the grapevine I heard Michael Bowman had a grudge against Scott."

"What kind of grudge?"

"Truthfully, I don't know, but it has something to do with Michael getting into an accident after the last game he was in."

"Travis, apparently I repressed certain memories. Can you refresh my memory about Michael's accident?"

Travis looked at Annie in a curious manner and said, "Michael never said what happen, but both of his legs and both of his arms were seriously broken. He was practically immobile for the remainder of the year. The doctor said his football career was definitely over before it got started. It was a shame too, he was a great quarterback."

"Travis, I'm still having trouble remembering. What were Michael and Scott doing when Michael got injured?"

"Hallie, that was the weekend that you and Scott left the Boston Area."

"I'm sorry, but I seem to be confused. You're telling me that Michael had a grudge against Scott because Michael was injured, but Scott and I were in a different city when he was injured."

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard."

"Who did you hear this from?"

"Every football player on the team heard it."

"Maybe I should talk to Michael after my class. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He never returned to Harvard this year."

"Of course not; that would be too simple. Travis, do you know of anyone else that would want Scott killed."

"Except for Michael everyone got along with Scott."

"So Scott and Michael didn't get along?"

Travis asked in a sarcastic manner, "Hallie, you did attend Harvard last year, didn't you?"

"Travis, please humor me."

"They got along up until the last game that Michael played in."

"What happened that day?"

"No one knows."

"Travis, was Michael's last game recorded?"

"Of course. All games are recorded. The coach uses them to show us what we are doing wrong."

"Where would I go if I want to review that game?"

"I can get the tape for you, but why do you want to watch it?"

"Perhaps why Michael had a grudge against Scott has something to do with that game."

"I don't see how. If anything Michael should be grateful to Scott for pulling off that miracle play in the last seconds that won us the game."

"I would still like to see it."

"Okay, I will go get it for you. I will give it to you after class."

"Okay, thanks." Annie then walked away from Travis and entered her class.


	5. chap 5

**Chapter Five**

An hour later Travis was waiting in the corridor with the tape. As Annie and Julian were walking out of the classroom Travis walked up to Annie. He then said, "Hallie, here is that tape you requested."

"Thanks."

"Hallie, what tape is that?" asked Julian.

"It's the last football game that Michael Bowman played in," said Travis. "Hallie wanted to see it."

"Hallie, you should have a vivid memory of that day," said Julian.

"Why should I?" asked Annie.

"I just thought you would have. Michael had you very upset for not passing the ball to Scott."

"Actually, no one could figure out why Michael wasn't passing the ball to Scott," said Travis.

"Well, I'm going to take this tape to my dorm and watch it," said Annie.

"Do you mind if I watch also?" asked Julian.

"I don't mind at all. Travis, you are also welcome to come."

"Okay, sure," said Travis.

Minutes later Annie was introducing Kristina to Julian and Travis. All of them then sat down and watched the game.

As they watched the game Annie noticed that Michael would draw back to throw, but delayed in throwing. Annie then made the comment, "In a lot of these plays Michael has plenty of time to throw the ball, but didn't."

"He almost seemed to have been allowing himself to get sacked in some of those plays," said Kristina.

"I want to look at something," said Annie. She then fast-forward to the final play.

In the final play Scott was behind Michael when the ball was knocked from his hands. Scott recovered the fumble to run it in for a touch down. After seeing the play Annie rewound it to the beginning of the play. Annie then paused the tape that showed Michael's expression when he realized what was happening.

"Hallie, what are you doing?" asked Julian.

"I'm a good poker player," said Annie. "I can tell you how good a hand a person has by the expression on that person's face. That expression says that he is not happy of what he is seeing."

"But why wouldn't he be happy?" asked Julian. "Scott made the winning touch down on that play."

"Unless he didn't want to win," said Kristina.

Annie got goose bumps as she realized what happened. She then said, "Oh my God, I just found the motive."

"Motive for what?" asked Julian.

"There is a chance that Scott's death wasn't an accident. It could have been murder."

"Hallie, what are you talking about?" asked Julian.

"I believe Michael was paid off to throw the game. When his team won whoever paid him off, broke his legs and arms."

"You think someone killed Scott for winning the game?" asked Julian.

"Actually, I'm thinking Michael killed Scott. Travis, according to what you said earlier Michael had a grudge against Scott."

"Hallie, even if that is true, all you have is suspicion," said Julian.

"Julian, can you take me to the airport?"

"I can, but you will have to show me the way."

"Julian, I don't remember the way."

"Hallie, if I didn't know better I would swear you're not the same person from last year," said Julian.

"You do seem like a different person," said Travis.

Kristina looked at Annie in a curious manner.

"Scott was killed or possibly murdered a few months ago. It is only natural to repress certain memories."

"It seem as though you repress the wrong memories," said Julian.

"I can't help that. I will get the direction to the airport from the internet. I will be back in a minute." Annie then went into her room.

"Julian; Travis, I just remembered there is something I need to do," said Kristina. Kristina then left the dorm.

After logging onto the internet Annie clicked on the email that Hallie had sent her. Annie slightly chuckled and said just above a whisper, "Thanks for the hint, Hal." Annie then searched for the directions to the airport. A few minutes later she left her room with the directions. "Okay, I'm set."

"Hallie, when is your next class?" asked Julian.

Annie looked at her watch and said, "I have an hour and half hours before my next class."

"Hallie, the airport is more than an hour away in one direction," said Julian. "So should we wait until after your class?"

"You might have a point. Travis, who is the quarterback this year?"

"Lloyd Taylor has been the quarterback since Michael's injuries," said Travis.

"Where would he be right now?"

"I don't know right now, but in a half hour we are supposed to be at the practice field."

"What do you want with Lloyd?" asked Julian.

"I'm thinking whoever paid off Michael to throw the game wouldn't stop at Michael," said Annie.

"Lloyd won't admit to it even if someone is paying him off," said Julian.

"Then we will trick him into telling us," said Annie.

"How will we do that?" asked Travis.

"Julian and I are poker players. We will just bluff."

"You do know that doesn't always work," said Travis.

"If it doesn't work then it doesn't work," said Annie. "We should go to the practice field. Maybe we will get lucky and he will be there early."

"Okay, follow me," said Travis.

Annie, Julian and Travis hung around the practice field for ten minutes. Travis then looked at his watch and said, "Hallie, I have to suit up."

"Sure, go ahead," said Annie. "Julian and I will be right here."

Fifteen minutes later Julian saw Lloyd and three others approaching. They were wearing their football uniform and carrying their helmets. Annie's back was turned towards them.

Julian gestured towards the group and said, "Hallie, Lloyd is approaching."

Annie turned to face him. A second later the four were walking up.

As Annie looked at each of the men Annie said, "Lloyd Taylor, we need to talk,"

Lloyd and the others stopped walking. Lloyd then asked, "What about?"

Annie looked at Lloyd and as she pointed to a secluded area she asked, "Can we go over there?"

Lloyd looked at his friends and said, "Hey guys, I will catch up in a second." He then gestured for Annie to walk. Julian remained where he was as Annie and Lloyd walked a short distance from him. "So Hallie, what's up?"

"I just got an interesting call earlier from Michael Bowman," said Annie. "He is now in a mental facility for the criminally insane."

"Okay and why would I want to know this?"

"Bear with me. He called me in the facility after he was sent there after confessing in murdering my boyfriend Scott."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Michael murdered Scott because Scott won a game that Michael was supposed to have lost." Lloyd had a concerned expression on his face. "Michael was being paid off to throw the game and when Scott won Michael's legs and arms were broken. Since his football career was over he had nothing to lose, so he killed the person that inadvertently ended his career."

"Again what does that have to do with me?"

"Lloyd, you need to go to the authorities and report the person that is bribing you to throw games." Lloyd looked at Annie as if he was scared to say anything. Annie looked at Lloyd in a way as if to say, "Hey I know everything."

"Hallie, he will kill me if I go to the cops."

"Scott is dead, so do you really think I care about your fears? You have two choices. Either you go to the authorities or I will. If I go to the authorities any football career you were hoping to get will be over for being an accomplice."

Lloyd looked in Julian's direction and said, "There is a third choice." Annie looked at Lloyd in a curious manner. "I can kill you and Julian."

Annie said with a confident expression on her face, "That might work if it was just me and him that know about your little deal, and of course our deaths would raise suspicions. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"It seems that you're not giving me a choice."

"No, I'm not."

Without saying another word Lloyd turned and walked back towards the locker room. As Julian walked up to Annie, Annie exhaled a breath of relief.

"Hallie, what happen?" asked Julian.

"I believe he is on his way to the authorities."

"So he confessed?"

"Yeah he did."

"So all we need now is to find evidence on Michael for murder."

Annie looked at her watch and said, "If you don't have any objection I would like to go to the airport right after my last class."

"Hallie, my class begins when your ends."

"We can wait after yours ends."

"Hallie, should we tell Cindy about our suspicion?"

"I'm thinking we should get proof first. Now I'm going to get lunch."

As Annie and Julian were walking off the field Julian said, "I'll join you. Hallie, I'm beginning to understand why I can't beat you at poker. You are able to bluff too well."

Annie grinned. She then said, "Oh Julian, I need a picture of Michael."

"I will get it for you."

"Thanks."

In London Hallie and Spencer were leaving the theater. Chessy and Martin were also leaving the theater. As Hallie and Spencer were walking up to the car Chessy and Martin saw them.

"Hey there's Annie and Colby. Let's go say hi," said Chessy. She and Martin then walked towards them.

"I don't think that is Colby," said Martin.

Hallie unlocked Spencer's door first. Just before Hallie was able to walk to her side Spencer made a gesture to kiss her. Hallie backed away from Spencer and slowly shook her head. Chessy and Martin stopped walking towards them and watched.

"Spencer, I can't," said Hallie. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's okay. So I guess you should take me to my car."

As Hallie was getting in the car Chessy and Martin walked away.

After starting the car Hallie delayed in backing up. She then said, "Spencer, I loved Scott and I just can't move on this quick."

"Hallie, I understand and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Hallie then put the car into reverse.

As Hallie was backing out of the parking spot Spencer looked at his watch and asked, "So are you in a hurry to go home?"

Hallie looked at her watch and said, "I've better. Spencer, I did enjoy tonight."

"Me too."

Minutes later Hallie was parking her car next to Spencer's car. Hallie and Spencer talked for several minutes before Spencer opened the door to get out. After closing the door Spencer waved bye.

An hour later Hallie was parking her car at the house. Chessy and Martin were the only ones home. They were in the kitchen drinking tea.

As Hallie was walking in Chessy stuck her head out from the kitchen and asked, "Annie, can I see you for a second?"

"Sure," said Hallie. While carrying her book bag Hallie walked into the Kitchen. "What is going on?"

"Your mom and dad left for Napa," said Chessy. "They should be back tomorrow night."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"There was a fire at the vineyard. Nothing serious though. Just part of the crops was destroyed. Your father just wanted to go and assess the damages."

"Thanks, Chessy, for telling me."

"So Annie, how are things between you and Colby?"

"Things are good."

"There is nothing going on between you two?"

"Like what?"

"You're not having a fight or anything like that?"

"Chessy, we are fine. Why are you asking me this?"

"Martin and I were at the theater tonight. We saw you with a guy that wasn't Colby."

"Spencer, the guy you saw me with, is my study partner. We have four classes together. Colby had something going on tonight, so I went to the theater with Spencer."

"So there is nothing going on between you and Spencer?"

"No, but if it was, wouldn't that be my concern?"

"Annie, I just don't want to see you do anything you will regret later."

"Chessy, thanks for your concern, but I'm not doing anything to regret later; honest."

"Okay."

"Well, I had better start my homework." Hallie then walked out of the kitchen.

At a small airport in Massachusetts Julian parked his Jeep Liberty at the airport. A few buildings set just off the runway. An office building set adjacent to the parking lot. A flying lesson sign also faced the parking lot. After leaving the vehicle Annie and Julian walked into the flight school. A man was writing in a schedule book on the employee side of the counter. After they walked up to the counter Annie read the man's nametag.

As Annie was getting the picture of Michael out of her purse she said, "Excuse me, Rich."

Rich said as he continued to write, "I will be with you in a second, young lady." A second later he put his pencil down. "So young lady, what can I do for you?"

"Rich, were you working here a few months ago?"

"Yes," said Rich. "Hey you were the one I had to practically tackle when you were running towards a plane that crashed off the runway."

"Actually, that is the reason I'm here. I would like to ask a few questions about that day or even a few days before."

"What kind of questions?"

Annie handed Rich the picture of Michael and asked, "Have you ever seen this person?"

"I could have, but I don't know for certain. People come and go around here. If it wasn't for the accident I doubt I would recognize you." Rich handed the picture back to Annie.

Julian added, "He might have been using a cane or walking with a limp."

"Again, I can't help," said Rich.

"What happened to the wreckage of the plane?" asked Annie.

"The FAA took it and had it analyzed to determine what caused the crash," said Rich. "In this particular crash it was pilot error."

"If someone would want a plane to crash like that plane did how would the person go about it?" asked Annie.

"Young lady, I'm not sure how I should respond to such question," said Rich.

"Scott, the person who was killed in the crash, was a very, very good pilot," said Annie. "For the crash to be the result of pilot error is something I can't accept without exploring other possibilities."

"I think I understand, but I'm unable to help you," said Rich.

"Is there anyone that can?" asked Annie.

"You can send an enquiry to the FAA, but more than likely all they will do is send you the results of the investigation," said Rich. "Do you want the information you need to send the enquiry?"

"That would be good," said Annie. Rich took the time to get the information for Annie. He then handed Annie the information. "Thank you." Rich just nodded his head. Annie and Julian walked a few feet from the counter when Annie stopped and faced Rich again. "Oh Rich, was all of the debris from the crash cleaned up."

"As far as I know it was," said Rich.

"Thanks again," said Annie.

Annie and Julian walked out of the building.

"What now, Hallie?" asked Julian.

Annie was looking up at the roof of each building. She then said, "I don't know."

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to see if there are any surveillance cameras,—" Annie saw a camera on one of the buildings. "—and there is one on that building over there. Julian let's go and see if they have tapes dating back to the crash. Perhaps we can get lucky."

Seconds later Annie and Julian were walking into the building. There were four people in the building.

Mack, the supervisor, saw Annie and Julian entering the building. He walked up to them and said, "Hey you two; authorized personnel only in the building."

Annie held up the picture of Michael and said, "We don't mean to trespass, but we are asking everyone we can if he or she saw this person."

"Let me see the picture," said Mack. Annie handed him the picture. "I've never seen this guy before." Mack handed the picture back to Annie.

"Sir, I noticed that there is a surveillance camera outside," said Annie. "How long do you keep the tapes for?"

"Not very long; maybe a few weeks at a time, if even that," said Mack.

"Thanks for your time," said Annie.

"Young lady, what is this all about?" asked Mack.

"My boyfriend was the pilot who crashed the plane off the runway a few months ago." She then held up the picture again. "This may sound absurd and I might be looking for something that is not there, but I have my reasons to suspect that this man had tampered with my boyfriend's plane sometime before the crash."

"Wait one second, young lady," said Mack.

"I told you it may sound absurd," said Annie.

"No-no-no, it's not that," said Mack. "There is someone who might have the answer you are looking for. Can you stick around for about twenty minutes?"

"Of course."

"Good. You and your friend can come with me to my office."

Annie and Julian followed Mack to his office. Just after entering the room Mack picked up the phone and dialed it. There was a short silence. He then said, "Sarah hi, I need you to bring Tobias to the airport." There was another short silence. "Okay, bye."

As Mack was hanging up the phone Annie asked, "Who is Tobias?"

"Tobias is my ten-year-old son."

"Is he who you want me to talk to?"

"Yes. A week, possibly even two weeks, before the accident I was working almost till midnight. Tobias was here at the airport that night with me."

Annie held up the picture and asked, "So Tobias might have seen this man?"

"He swears he saw someone that night. I didn't think too much about because he has a habit of making up wild stories."

"Sir, I appreciate you taking the time to help me."

"No problem; by the way you can call me Mack."

"I'm Hallie,—" Annie gestured to Julian. "—and this is a friend of mine, Julian."

Mack and Julian shook hands. Mack then asked, "So can I offer you two a soda while you wait?"

"Sure," said Annie. "Pepsi if you have it."

"I will take the same," said Julian.

"Two Pepsi's coming up." Mack then walked away.

Twenty-five minutes later Sarah and Tobias were walking in.

When Mack saw them he said, "Tobias, good you are here."

"Dad, what is going on? Mom said you wanted to see me."

"Tobias, I would like for you to meet Hallie and Julian. Hallie; Julian this is my son and of course my wife Sarah."

Annie just waved at Sarah.

"Hi," said Sarah.

"Tobias, I would like for you to think back to the night I was working real late and you were with me. I want you to tell me what you saw."

"Dad, you told me to stop talking nonsense."

"Tobias, I made a mistake that time. Of course that is what happens when you tell stories. When something does happen, no one will believe you."

Annie asked, "Tobias, can you tell us what you saw that night?"

"Well I heard noises as if someone was working on an airplane. I was wondering who would be working on an airplane during the night, so I went to look. The guy was finishing up when I got there. I was only able to watch for a short time before he picked up his tools and limped away."

"What do you mean he limp away?" asked Annie.

"The guy acted as if his legs were hurting him. He rubbed his arms a lot too."

"Tobias, did you see the guy's face by any chance?" asked Annie.

"I only saw part of his face."

Annie handed Tobias the picture of Michael and asked, "Tobias, have you seen this man before?"

"I'm not certain, but I believe this is the guy I saw."

"Tobias, do you remember which plane the guy was working on?" asked Julian.

"I think it was the one that crashed before summer break."

Annie looked at Mack and said, "Mack, we need to take what we know to the police."

"Mack, what is going on?" asked Sarah.

Mack walked up to Sarah and whispered to where Tobias couldn't hear, "There is a possibility that the guy who was killed three or four months ago was murdered."

"Oh lord," said Sarah.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Tobias.

"Your father just told me some news that's all."

"Mack, where is the police station?" asked Annie.

"Hallie, you and your friend can follow me," said Sarah.

"That would be great," said Annie. "Mack, thanks for your help."

"You're welcome."


	6. chap 6

**Chapter Six**

An hour later, Annie, Julian and Sarah were telling the police what they suspected. After giving their statements the sergeant went into the back room to run a background check on Hallie, Julian, Scott and Michael. The background check took a few minutes to complete. After getting the results the sergeant and the captain walked back out to where Annie, Julian, Sarah and Tobias were sitting.

"Miss Hallie Parker, I am Capt. Wallace."

"Capt. Wallace, you can call me Hallie."

"Well Hallie, you do realize these are serious accusation you are making?"

"Yes, Capt. Wallace, I do. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have made them."

"Sergeant Owens had run a background check on you, Julian and the others involved. You or your friend don't make a habit of going around accusing people of crimes, so with that fact in mind and the evidence you brought in, I'm going to investigate this allege crime; however, if my officers don't find anything to support your accusation within a reasonable amount of time this matter will be drop."

"Thank you, Capt. Wallace."

"Before you thank me you should know that this investigation will be attached to a permanent file in your name. So if we learn that you falsified any information you presented here you can be charge for falsifying a police report. With that said do you wish to correct or change anything?"

Annie looked at Julian in a concern manner. She then asked, "Capt. Wallace, can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Of course."

"What would happen if the person placing a police-report… a true police-report I want to add, turns out to be someone else from who she… or he is supposed to be?"

"That person can be in serious trouble. With that said, is your name Hallie Parker?"

"Hallie Parker is in London attending Oxford University which is where I'm supposed to be." Julian, Sarah and Tobias looked at Annie in a surprised manner. "I'm Annie James, Hallie's twin sister. We switched places."

In a skeptical tone Julian asked, "What?"

"Hallie was very depressed over Scott's death, so I thought by switching universities for one semester would cheer her up."

"So you are supposed to be in Oxford University while Hallie, your twin sister, is supposed to be in Harvard?" asked Capt. Wallace.

"Yes, Captain. We are taking the same courses, so we won't hurt one another's grade. Capt. Wallace, are you required to report this to the University? We were going to switch back after the semester ended."

"Was your identity the only thing you weren't exactly truthful about?"

"The rest of the information I gave is accurate."

"Well… Annie, since the facts are you and your sister are doing this willingly and since you and your sister don't seem to be hurting anyone and the fact that you were upfront with me, I will turned a blind eye to your switch," said Capt. Wallace. Capt. Wallace then noticed that Julian looked agitated.

"Thank you."

"However, I don't think your friend will," said Capt. Wallace.

"Capt. Wallace, is there anything else you need?"

"I believe I have everything I need. Everyone is free to leave."

As everyone was standing up Annie said, "Thanks again."

Seconds later Annie, Julian, Sarah and Tobias were leaving the police station.

As they were stepping onto the parking lot Sarah said, "Annie, I found the events here interesting to say the least." Annie just grinned. "I hope things work out for you and Hallie."

"Thanks."

"Well, bye," said Sarah.

"Bye," said Annie. "Bye Tobias."

"Bye," said Tobias.

As Sarah and Tobias were walking away, Annie faced Julian. Julian had a very serious expression on his face. Annie then said, "You look angry."

"You bet I'm angry. In fact, I don't know what I'm angrier about; the fact that you withheld the truth of who you are or the fact that you flat lied to me and everyone at the coffee shop."

"I never lied to you at the coffee shop."

"Let me refresh your memory… Annie. You told us at the table that your… let's see, you're Annie, so it was your mom who married Hallie's dad about seven years ago."

"And that is true. Our parents were separated and divorced for eleven years. Hallie and I didn't know the other existed until we went to the same summer camp. We switched places after camp was over and when our parents met for the first time in eleven years… well that's actually a long story in itself, but in the end our parents got remarried."

"Okay, for argument sake let's say I believe you. Why did you hide that you and Hallie were twins."

"Hallie hid the fact from everyone because she liked Scott."

"I understand her reasons, but your reasons are what I want to hear."

"Well, once I found out that Scott had something against dating a twin I felt that I was stuck keeping the secret. I just didn't know how Cindy would react to the news."

"You lied to Cindy though about not knowing what happen between Scott and Hallie the last two days."

"I didn't lie actually. Hallie refused to say what happened, so at the time I didn't know. I got her to tell me after I knew enough to confront her about it."

"So what really happen between Hallie and Scott?"

"Hallie confessed to Scott that she was an identical twin. After she confessed Scott took off by himself to think. Hallie found out the morning of the plane crash as to where Scott was. I believe you know the rest."

"So Hallie took Scott's death very hard because she blames herself."

"Exactly."

"Annie, if we are done here we've better get back to Harvard."

Annie just made a gesture as if she agreed. They then walked towards the vehicle.

"Julian, I know you have no reason to keep my secret, but I would be grateful if you did."

"Annie, I will keep your secret because Hallie is a friend, but I would like for you to come clean with Cindy."

As they were approaching the Jeep Annie said, "I believe we have enough evidence against Michael to tell Cindy everything."

Annie and Julian were quiet for a few minutes after getting in the vehicle. A mile from the police station Julian broke the silence by asking, "Annie, how about telling me that long story you mention about your parents?"

"I would be happy to, but that story actually begins at the summer camp where Hallie and I met." Annie then told her story in detail.

An hour later Julian was parking his vehicle in the Harvard's parking lot. As Annie and Julian were walking from the parking lot Kristina walked up to Annie.

"Hallie, can we talk for a minute?" asked Kristina.

"Of course," said Annie.

"Hallie, I will see you later," said Julian.

"Okay. Bye," said Annie. Julian walked away "So Kristina, what's going on?"

"Your sister's hair was never dyed. She was wearing a wig."

"How do you know?"

"I found two hair strands on my car seat and I took them to the science lab to have then analyzed."

"That's good news. My sister isn't over dyeing her hair."

"Have your sister ever dyed her hair?"

"You think I would lie about her dyeing her hair?"

"If you and your sister had plans to change places I believe you would."

Annie said in an amused manner, "You think I'm Annie."

"You and your sister are identical twins. Both Julian and Travis had mentioned that you seem like a different person than who you were last year. Do I need to dig up further proof?"

"Kristina, I understand why you suspect me as being my sister, but you are reaching."

"I don't believe I am… Annie."

"And by a small chance that you are right and I am Annie, what would you do?"

"I don't want to report you if that is what you think."

"Then why would you worry if I'm Annie or Hallie?"

"I would like to form a friendship with you, but I don't know who I would be forming a friendship with. Plus I believe I can help you with the possible murder investigation. In fact forensic science is my area of study."

"I will deny this if it gets to the dean; however, your suspicion of me being Annie is greatly more than a small chance."

"I knew it."

"Kristina, Scott's death was a major blow to Hallie. She fell in a serious depression. I changed places with her to help her to recover from her depression. So please don't say anything to anyone."

"Annie, I am new to Harvard with very few friends, so I would be a fool if I start alienating people. Plus for the past few hours I've been hearing on how popular the black-eight-group was last year. I would be too unpopular if I rat on one of its members."

"According to Hallie only Samantha Mitchell and her sister Amanda call the group the black-eight-group."

"Those two might be the only two that openly refers to the group as the black-eight-group, but from what I hear everyone knows that group."

"Ah, well for whatever reason you're keeping my secret, thank you."

"So Annie, do you play poker as much as Hallie?"

"I do. In fact there's a game tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"I heard the group just doesn't let anyone play."

"Well, they think I'm Hallie, so perhaps I can get you in."

"Thanks, Annie."

Minutes later Cindy knocked on Hallie's dorm door. Annie was in the bedroom as Kristina was opening the door.

"Hi, this is Hallie's dorm room isn't?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, Hallie is in the bedroom. I'm Hallie's roommate, Kristina. Please come in."

As Cindy was entering Cindy said, "Hi, I'm Cindy. I was Hallie's roommate last year." Cindy saw Annie as she was walking out of the bedroom. Kristina turned to look. "Hallie, are you ready to go?"

"Cindy, would it be a problem if Kristina comes too?"

"Hallie, have you forgotten that the group has to vote before allowing someone in?" asked Cindy.

"Cindy, everything isn't like it was last year. I just thought we could make an exception."

"Hallie, I would prefer if we vote on it like we did last year," said Cindy.

"Hallie, thanks anyway, but I don't want to upset things," said Kristina.

"Kristina, I will bring this up for a vote," said Annie.

"Even if I don't get voted in, thanks," said Kristina.

"No problem," said Annie.

"So Hallie, are you ready?" asked Cindy.

"I'm ready," said Annie.

A short time later Annie and Cindy were walking into the house. Becky, Susan, Todd, Julian and Craig were there already.

"So you two decided to join us," said Todd.

Annie looked at her watch and said, "We're not late."

"I never said you were late, but everyone else has been here for thirty minutes."

"Hallie, I made my famous chili that you like so well," said Craig. "It's setting on the stove."

"Thanks. I will get some later."

"This is a first," said Craig. Annie looked at Craig in a curious manner. "Hallie, you normally go straight to my chili."

Annie showed a nervous grin.

"So who's ready to play some poker?" asked Becky.

"Before we do, there's something I want to say to everyone," said Annie.

"Hallie wants to take a vote, so she can bring her roommate next time," said Cindy.

"That's not what I want to tell everyone."

"Then what is it?" asked Cindy.

"This morning I was not exactly sincere to everyone at the coffee shop."

"What are you talking about, Hallie?" asked Susan.

Annie looked at Julian and said, "That just it, I'm not Hallie." Julian just stood back and remained quiet. Annie then turned to face Cindy.

"What do you mean you're not Hallie?" asked Craig.

"I'm Hallie's twin sister, Annie."

"Hallie, that is not a funny joke," said Cindy.

"Cindy, I'm not joking. Hallie confessed to Scott of being a twin two nights before Scott was killed."

Cindy asked in an agitated voice, "So you knew all along of what happened between Hallie and Scott?"

"That is not true. Hallie would never confide in me of what happened. I got her to tell me earlier today after I found out that Scott had a problem with dating a twin. In fact you gave me the information I needed to confront her about it."

"And you still hid the fact from us after you found out," said Cindy.

"I felt that I had no choice, but to keep the secret."

"You and Hallie fooled all of us, so why are you confessing now?" asked Cindy.

"Certain facts were brought to the surface concerning Scott's death that makes it practically impossible for me to keep my secret with this group."

"What facts?" asked Cindy.

"I have good reason to believe that Scott's plane was tampered with a week or two weeks before the crash. I think Scott was murdered."

"You are just trying to get the blame off of Hallie," said Cindy.

"For that I would have simply kept the secret going."

"Who would want to kill Scott?" asked Becky.

"Michael Bowman had a serious grudge against Scott," said Annie.

"I heard that rumor too, but it is just a rumor," said Todd.

"It more than a rumor," said Annie. "I know why Scott was killed. I'm just lacking efficient evidence to prove it."

"Why was Scott killed?" asked Craig.

"Michael was paid off to lose the last game he was in; however, Scott was in the right place at the right time to win the game," said Annie. "Michael killed Scott for winning."

"How do you know this?" asked Todd.

"Earlier today I watched the tape of Michael's last game. Michael was not happy at all when Scott recovered the football and took it for the touchdown."

"Wait a minute," said Craig. "Michael was in an accident that same night that ruined his football career."

"Michael's football career was ended that night, but it wasn't an accident," said Annie. "Whoever paid Michael off to lose the game took retribution for them winning."

"Michael had planned to go pro, so I can see why he would want to seek revenge," said Todd.

"Annie, how do you know that Michael was paid off?" asked Becky.

"If Michael was being paid off to lose games, I thought Lloyd Taylor would be also, so I bluffed him into confessing that he was being paid off. I think I convinced him to go to the authorities."

"You were able to bluff him?" asked Todd.

"Yes," said Annie. Susan looked in Julian's direction. "I was able to convince Lloyd that Michael confessed to everything when he didn't."

"Julian, you are very quiet," said Susan.

"I'm quiet because I knew about everything for the past two hours. I was also there when Annie discovered the motive for Scott's murder."

"And you didn't tell us?" asked Cindy.

"Annie wanted to be the one to tell everyone and I supported her decision."

"So what do we do now?" asked Cindy.

"About what?" asked Julian.

"About collecting evidence against Michael," said Cindy.

"I'm not sure if there is anything we can do," said Annie. "I did take the evidence I was able to collect to the cops though."

"Annie, you bluffed Lloyd into confessing," said Cindy. "So how likely can you bluff Michael into confessing?"

"I thought of that, but I don't even know how to get a message to him," said Annie.

"Annie, if I can come up with how to reach him do you think you can bluff him?" asked Todd.

"It is certainly worth a shot."

"Annie, if you can get Michael into confessing or at least get him to reveal what he did then you would definitely redeem yourself with me," said Cindy.

"Cindy, no offence, but I won't be doing this to redeem myself with you. I will be doing this for Hallie."

"Regardless of the reason, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I don't think we can do anything about this tonight," said Craig. "So should we play poker?"

"I'm up for it," said Susan.

"Everyone is willing to allow me to play?" asked Annie. "I'm mean, I'm not exactly part of the group; Hallie is."

"I supposed that's true; however, we will over look that fact," said Becky.

"I agree," said Todd. "Does anyone disagree?" No one spoke up. "Annie, you are in. If you're as good as Hallie I just hope you take it easy on us."

"Hallie and I play just alike," said Annie.

"Should we give you our money now or should we let you earn it?" asked Susan.

"It would take the fun away if I don't earn it," said Annie.

As everyone was walking towards the poker table Craig said, "You sound more like Hallie now than you did earlier."

As everyone, except for Cindy, was taking his or her seats Annie said, "What can I say, we both love the thrill of the game."

Craig picked up the cards and shuffled them.

"I'll sit out the first hand," said Cindy. "Annie, I'm going to get a bowl of chili; do you want me to bring you back some?"

"I'm good for now. Thanks anyway."

"I hope you like chili," said Craig. Cindy walked towards the kitchen. "I made plenty."

"I do like chili, but not as much as Hallie."

"I guess we found the secret of telling you two apart," said Todd.

Annie grinned.

As Craig started to deal the cards he said, "Okay, five card draw; jacks or better to open and nothing wild."

"Annie, Cindy had mentioned earlier that you wanted to bring your roommate the next time we played poker?" asked Susan.

"Since I'm not Hallie I was going to drop it."

"I was thinking after I do a background check on her I thought we can vote on it," said Susan.

"You do background checks on the people who would like to join the game?"

"We can go to jail for playing poker if aren't careful," said Becky.

"Especially how often we play," said Todd.

"And yet everyone in Harvard refer to us as the black-eight-group," said Annie.

"Most of them just suspect as to what we do, but they have no proof," said Craig.

Seconds later they started the hand.


	7. chap 7

**Chapter Seven**

The following morning at Oxford University Hallie was leaving her first class of the day. Spencer was walking through the hallway and saw Hallie leaving the class. He was dressed in his usual slobbish manner. He caught up to Hallie and told her a joke.

Hallie looked at Spencer and grinned. She then said, "I can't believe you still know jokes you haven't told me yet."

"I might have two or three more," said Spencer. "I just can't think of them at the moment."

"And what will you do when you don't have anymore jokes to tell me?"

"Perhaps I can start in on telling you these poems I know," said Spencer. Hallie just stared at Spencer for a second with a delightful grin on her face. "I think you would like them."

Hallie broke the stare she was giving him and looked away. She then said, "Oh Spencer, we were seen last night at the theater, so we have to be careful where we go."

"Who saw us?"

"Chessy saw us. She's kind of like my aunt."

"She not your aunt though?"

Hallie slightly shook her head and said, "Six years ago she was my nanny; however, since she was considered family my dad didn't want to just let her go, so my dad paid her way through business school. She is now my parents' personal assistant."

"So what did Chessy say about what she saw?"

"She was curious about why I wasn't with Colby. I assured her of what she saw was innocent."

Spencer said in an unconvincing tone, "That's good."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. So Hallie, where are you going?"

Hallie did a quick check around the hall to see who was around her. She then said, "Spencer you need to call me Annie around the university and I'm going to the library."

"I'm sorry; I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, I don't think anyone heard you," said Hallie.

"What would it take for me to convince you to come with me for an hour or so rather than going to the library?"

"Go with you where?"

"I would like to surprise you."

"Spencer, I would really prefer to start my assignment. I don't want to get behind after the second day of the semester."

"You will still have time later. So how about it?"

"I hope I don't regret this later, but sure."

After leaving the university Spencer drove to the botanical garden.

"This is where you're taking me?" asked Hallie.

"Do you have anything against coming here?" asked Spencer.

"Not at all. I wanted to come here, but I wasn't planning to do it today."

As Spencer was opening his car door he asked, "So should we go in?"

"Sure."

As Hallie and Spencer were walking through the garden, Hallie would come across people that she and Annie knew. After talking to the people briefly Hallie and Spencer would continue through the garden.

As Hallie and Spencer were walking down the path in a casual manner Spencer said. "You and your sister know a lot of people,"

"And Colby knows the same people, so I will be hearing about being seen here with you from him later."

"Do you want to leave?"

"It's too late now to worry about being seen together. Beside all these people are seeing is that we are enjoying the garden together."

"I hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

"Colby is dating my sister, not me. So what kind of trouble would you cause me?"

"You just said that you will hear from Colby later about us."

"He will just tell me to be more careful about being seen with you."

"That's good."

"So Spencer, tell me one of those poems that you know."

As Hallie and Spencer walked through the garden Spencer recited several poems that he knew.

Ninety minutes later Hallie and Spencer were returning to the university to prepare for their next class.

Colby saw them as they were entering the building and walked up to them. He then asked, "So did you two enjoy your stroll through the garden?"

"Well you found out about it quicker than I expected," said Hallie.

"Hallie, our friends are beginning to ask questions about what is going on between Annie and me," said Colby. "I even got Penelope Wright batting her eyes at me."

"Who's Penelope Wright?" asked Spencer.

"An image you don't want in your head," said Colby. "Hallie, since I can't tell our friends that you're not Annie what am I supposed to tell them. Annie's friends have also been curious to why you haven't been spending time with them?"

"Colby, relax," said Hallie. "We can start eating lunch together. I will also start hanging out with some of Annie's friends. That should relieve most of their curiosity."

"As long as Penelope stops batting her eyes at me I'll be happy."

"Well, Spencer and I have a class this coming hour and we can go to lunch after that."

"My class begins when yours end, so we can go to lunch after my class," said Colby. "In the meantime you should go hang out with Tracey, Robert, Angela and Lawrence."

"If it was just those four I would be fine with hanging out with them, but unfortunately Helen would be among that group."

"Helen is also Annie's friend," said Colby.

"Actually Helen is more Angela's friend. Annie just tolerates Helen because Annie is good friends with Angela."

"Annie told me that she has been friends with Angela and Helen since she was eight."

"That is true, but Annie ignores a lot of what Helen does and says. Myself, I have a hard time ignoring Helen."

"What is wrong with Helen?" asked Spencer.

"Helen is a living punch line to one of your jokes," said Hallie.

"Seriously, what is wrong with her?"

"She's very judgmental, she's arrogant, she a bit snobbish, she's has a warp sense of humor and she gets flustered when someone proves her wrong."

"And yet you go out of you way to prove Helen wrong," said Colby.

"I originally thought if I prove her wrong she would be less arrogant, but then it sort of became a hobby of mine."

"When you are pretending to be Annie can you please don't go out of your way to prove Helen wrong?" asked Colby.

"If I do that she would know who I am. As I said Annie just ignores her, so I must do the same. Well, Spencer and I need to get to class."

"I will see you in couple of hours," said Colby.

Hallie and Spencer walked away from Colby.

At Harvard Annie was leaving the cafeteria to go to her first class of the day. As she was walking down the hall Susan saw her and rushed to catch to her. Susan called out, "Hallie,"

Annie stopped and turned around. She then asked, "Susan, what's going on?"

Susan walked up to Annie in whispering distance and whispered, "Annie, do you have time to talk?"

Annie looked at her watch and said, "I can talk for a short time."

"I done that background check on Kristina Carpenter"

"You did that already?"

"I did and the results are iffy."

"What do you mean?"

"Kristina has plans to become a FBI agent after college. Given who chosen career path I don't know if she can be trusted. So whatever you do, you need to keep your true identity from her."

"And keeping my secret from her is too late."

"She knows who you are?"

"Unfortunately she saw too many clues for me to keep my secret from her."

"What clues did she see?"

"Hallie and I switched places after Hallie was already here, so she saw Hallie and me together. I wore a wig into the airport to make us look different and Hallie wore the wig while leaving the airport, except that didn't stop Kristina from noticing that we were twins. Then in front of Kristina both Julian and Travis mention that I seamed like a different person than who I was last year. I believe that is when she went and found the third clue to support her suspicions."

"What was the third clue?"

"I originally told Kristina that my sister's hair was dyed, but she analyzed some of the loose hair she found and discovered it was actually hairs from a wig."

"Annie, you need to come up with a plan that will defuse what she knows about you if she decides to use it against you."

"Perhaps you and the rest of the gang can help me."

"You have a plan already?"

"I do. Kristina's information is only good as long as she knows for sure that I'm Annie, so I'm thinking to let Kristina think that Hallie and I are switching back."

"How are you going to do that?"

"To begin with I need your help and the rest of the gang's help for me to become Hallie by telling me Hallie's detailed biography of last year. That way people will stop asking me if I attended Harvard last year. Then in front of Kristina, Hallie and I will meet at the airport again. After she believes that we had switched back she would have nothing to take to the dean."

"You better hope she doesn't get wise of your plan and take your fingerprints to keep as evidence."

"I'll be careful. Also I won't tell her that you and the others know about me. If she knows that you and the others know she might get wise." Annie looked at her watch. "Well I better get to class."

"Oh Annie, perhaps you should keep a journal of your time here. That way Hallie can read your autobiography, so she doesn't appear out of touch when she returns"

"That's actually a good idea. I will tell Hallie to do the same. I will see you later."

"Okay, bye."

Annie walked away.

Not too far from Oxford University, Hallie was walking into a small café. After seeing Angela, Tracy, Helen, Robert and Lawrence she walked over to them and sat down beside them.

Helen looked at Hallie and said, "I see you finally decided to be sociable."

"I'm sorry," said Hallie. "These past couple of days I had a few things I had to take care of. So what was everyone discussing before I walked in?"

"Actually we were discussing you and that guy Spencer you were being seen with," said Helen.

"He's my study partner," said Hallie. "We have four classes together, so we will be seen together a lot."

"So you and Colby aren't breaking up?" asked Tracey

"No," said Hallie. "Colby and I are just fine. In fact Colby is supposed to meet me here after his class."

"I'm glad to here that you're not dumping Colby for that loser," said Helen.

"And why is Spencer a loser?" asked Hallie.

"His grandma is paying his way through Oxford…" said Helen.

"And that makes him a loser?" asked Hallie.

"You didn't let me finish. His grandma used to be Donald Russell's chambermaid for thirty years. She and the rest of Donald Russell's staff got the inheritance when he died. If it wasn't for that Spencer wouldn't be coming here."

"Interesting. Now why is Spencer a loser?"

Helen looked at Hallie in a puzzled manner.

"Annie; Helen, we should change the subject," said Angela.

"Annie, have you heard from Hallie since she started back at Harvard?" asked Robert.

"I have," said Hallie.

"How is she holding up?" asked Robert.

"She's doing well," said Hallie.

"That's good to hear," said Robert. "She was a mess since Hallie's boyfriend killed himself."

"He didn't kill himself," said Hallie.

"You know what I mean," said Robert.

"No, I don't," said Hallie.

"Annie, anyone that flies an airplane in the manner that I heard Hallie's boyfriend did is not using good sense," said Robert.

"I will agree with that he didn't use good sense; however, what happened was an accident. Scott was a good pilot."

"Annie, are you okay?" asked Tracey. "You're acting a little defensive."

"You're right, I'm sorry," said Hallie.

The waitress walked up to the table and asked, "Annie, can I get you your usual?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

"Can I get anyone anything else?" asked the waitress.

Lawrence handed the waitress his cup and said, "I'll take a refill."

"I'll be back in a minute," said the waitress.

As the waitress was walking away, Robert saw Spencer walking in. He then said, "Annie, your study partner has just walked in."

Helen looked at Spencer in a disturbing manner and said, "Look at the clothes he's wearing."

Hallie looked at Helen as if she was about to say something, but stopped.

"Helen, not everyone is a stylish dresser like you," said Angela.

"That's true, but at least a person can make an attempted," said Helen.

Hallie stood up and said, "I'll be back in a second." She walked up to Spencer. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I thought if you didn't mind, I can join you and your friends," said Spencer.

"I don't think that would be wise."

"Why not?"

"Helen, the short hair blonde who is wearing the dark dress would try her best to make you feel inferior the moment you sit down."

"What about the others?"

"The others will be a little more hospitable than Helen."

"I would like to take my chances."

"Just don't say I didn't try to warn you." Hallie and Spencer walked back to the table. Spencer got a chair from an adjacent table. "Everyone, although you all know Spencer none of you were formally introduced to him. Spencer, going clockwise is Robert, Tracey, Angela, Lawrence and Helen."

Hallie moved her chair over to give Spencer room for his seat before sitting back down.

"It is a pleasure to meet everyone," said Spencer.

As Spencer was taking a seat Tracy said, "Likewise."

"Spencer, I can't help to notice that you have a unique fashion style," said Helen.

"I don't worry about fashion," said Spencer. "I just wear what I'm comfortable with."

"That goes without saying," said Helen.

"I actually find what you are wearing interesting," said Spencer.

"What is wrong with what I have on?"

As the waitress returning with the drinks Spencer said, "Nothing is wrong with it, you look very nice. I also thought that the elderly woman who I saw earlier looked elegant. She was wearing the exact same dress."

Helen said in a distasteful manner "Really."

Hallie had an expression on her face as if she was holding back a chuckle.

The waitress stepped up and said, "Okay, here are your drinks."

Hallie said as she took her drink "Thanks."

After the waitress handed Lawrence his drink she turned to Spencer and asked, "So what can I get you?"

Spencer pointed to Hallie's drink and said, "You can get me what she is drinking."

"Coming up," said the waitress. She then walked away.

"So Spencer, tell us a little about yourself," said Lawrence.

"There's not much to tell," said Spencer. "I grew up a few miles west from London. I've done well in school. I like to play rugby, billiards and a variety of other sports."

"So do you have any hobbies?" asked Tracey.

"Scuba diving is my favorite hobby, except I don't do it as much as I would like," said Spencer. "My second favorite is sculpturing and I probably do that more than I should."

"Are you any good at sculpturing?" asked Hallie.

"I won first prize once and second prize three different times in an art contest," said Spencer.

"Were they high school contests," asked Helen.

"Two of them were," said Spencer.

"Helen, I don't think what kind of contests they were matters," said Hallie.

"I'm just curious to know what kind of contests he was in," said Helen.

"I will admit they weren't big contests," said Spencer. "After all my sculptures are my hobby and not my chosen profession."

"What is your chosen profession?" asked Helen.

"I'm planning to become a lawyer," said Spencer.

"You know Oxford University is a big-jump from the schools you're use to," said Helen. "I sure hope you didn't bite off more than you can chew."

"I'm sure I will do fine," said Spencer. "Out of curiosity, how do you know what kind of schools I'm use to?"

"Although we never met before today, I heard of you," said Helen. "I also know you didn't attend Oxford University last year."

As the waitress was returning, Spencer said, "Well, I'm here now and I doubt they would have let me in if they felt I couldn't handle it."

Helen said with a distasteful grin on her face, "Right."

"So here is your drink, love," said the waitress.

As he took the drink Spencer said, "Thank you."

"Enjoy," said the waitress. She then walked away.

Spencer set his drink down and asked, "Annie, where's the men's room?"

Hallie pointed out the restroom and said, "The men's room is over there."

Spencer he stood up and said, "I'll be back."

Hallie watched Spencer for a brief moment as he walked off.

"Spencer seems like an okay person," said Tracey.

"I think he would make a good match for Hallie," said Helen. "Annie, you should introduce Hallie to him."

Hallie looked at Helen in a curious manner and asked "What do you mean he would make a good match for Hallie?"

"Annie, I know you told me not to talk about Hallie unless she is here to defend herself, but let's face it; Hallie has a reputation of dating guys who shouldn't be allowed to dress themselves. Take Henry for an example. That guy dressed like he was some refugee."

"When Hallie dates a guy she dates him because she likes him and not on how he dresses," said Hallie.

"That's my whole point; however, Hallie should consider that on how the guy dresses can reflect on her."

"Helen, not everyone is as conscious on how people are dressed as you are," said Angela.

"So Angela if you weren't dating Lawrence would you date Spencer on how he dresses?" asked Helen.

"Now this conversation is getting interesting," said Lawrence.

"Helen, I am dating Lawrence and I'm not going to answer a hypothetical question like that," said Angela.

"Angela, should Lawrence and I take a little stroll, so you can answer that question?" asked Robert.

"Don't bother, I won't answer it."

"Chicken," said Robert.

"I would date Spencer; however, I would take him to get him better clothes," said Tracey.

"Tracey, I can't believe you," said Hallie. "You're not much better than Helen."

Everyone looked at Hallie in a confused manner. Angela asked, "Annie, are you okay?"

Hallie was quiet for a brief moment. She then said, "Actually I think I can trust everyone at this table with my secret."

"What secret?" asked Lawrence.

"I'm not Annie."

"Oh my god, you're Hallie," said Angela.

"I am. I have been hanging out with Spencer because I feel like myself again when I'm with him."

"Why did you and Annie switched places?" asked Tracey.

"Actually Annie had the idea of getting me and Spencer together before Helen did, except I'm still in love with Scott."

Lawrence cleared his throat. He then asked, "Hallie, you do realize..."

Hallie interrupted, "Lawrence, don't finish that sentence. I know Scott is dead. In fact I still have nightmares of seeing his plane crashing a short distance from me, but I just can't turn off my feelings."

"Oh yes," said Robert. "You're Hallie."

"And please do not tell anyone."

Spencer was returning.

"Hallie, we would never nark on you and Annie," said Angela.

As Spencer was walking up everyone turned and looked at him. Spencer had an uncertain expression on his face. He then looked at his clothes and asked, "Do I have something on me?"

"You're fine," said Hallie. "Spencer, I told them about me and Annie."

"I'm a bit relieved," said Spencer. He then sat down. "I've been nervous I would slip up and call you Hallie."

"I think Colby will be a little relieved also," said Hallie.


	8. chap 8

**Chapter Eight **

At Harvard University Annie was walking through the hallway after leaving her class. She was a short distance from her classroom when her phone rang. Annie looked at who was calling before she answered.

"Hey Hal, what's up?" asked Annie.

"I'm just calling to see how things are going there," said Hallie.

"Things are going fine here." Annie then heard Angela and Helen. "Hal, are you with Angela, Helen and Tracey?"

"Yeah, I'm at the café with them." Hallie then got up and walked out short distance from the table.

"Hal, I have been friends with them for a long time and I would like to remain friends with them when I return; that includes Helen."

"Will you relax? Besides they know the truth about us."

"You told them?"

"I trust them and I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Did I just hear you say that you trust my friends?"

"I know I never actually showed that I have before, but they are good friends of yours. I trust them."

"Hal, speaking about trusting friends, last night I told Cindy and the others about us."

"You did what?"

"Hallie, certain circumstances came up and I needed them to know the truth."

"What circumstances?"

"I can't say right now."

"Annie, what is going on?"

"Hal, if I tell you what's going on you will be on the first plane to Harvard."

"By you telling me that I will be getting on a plane also."

"Hal, I promise I will tell you, but not right now. Hallie, please trust me about this and stay where you are."

"Fine, just don't take too long to tell me."

"I won't."

"Annie, when you told Cindy and the others about us, how did they react?"

"They understood why you kept quiet."

"So Cindy will be speaking to me when I return to Harvard?"

"You are still part of the black-eight-group."

"So I was scared to tell them when I didn't need to be?"

"Actually the circumstances that I can't tell you right now are what got you off the hook with them."

"Annie, if you're trying to put me in suspense, it's working."

"Oh sorry, I don't mean to do that."

"So is there anything going on that you can tell me?"

"No, everything else is fine. Hallie, Susan thought we should start keeping a daily journal, so when we switch back we won't be acting as if we have memory loss."

"That's a good idea."

"I thought so too. So how are things there?"

"Things are going good." Hallie saw Colby entering the café.

"That's good."

"Annie, I know that you don't allow your friends to talk about me when I'm not around and for that I want to thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well I will let you get back to what you were doing."

"Hallie, before you hang up is Colby there?"

"Actually he just walked in. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes."

As Colby was sitting down Hallie walked up to him. As Hallie held out the phone she said, "Colby, Annie wants to talk to you."

Colby looked at Angela in a nervous manner and asked, "What?"

"Oh don't worry," said Hallie. "Everyone at the table knows I'm Hallie."

"You could have told me that first," said Colby. He then took the phone and spoke into it. "So how are things there?"

"Don't draw Hallie's attention by reacting to this, but things are complicated here," said Annie.

"Okay, tell me more."

"I don't want Hallie to know this yet or otherwise she will be on the next plane to Harvard, but Scott's death wasn't an accident. Scott was murdered. I also know who did it and why."

"I find that interesting."

"Yeah, well unfortunately I don't have proof to get the guy arrested; however, I believe there is a way to gather proof though. If Hallie was here I wouldn't be able to do that. Hallie would be too emotionally attached to the situation and would want to charge in. That is the reason why I don't want Hallie to know yet."

"Again I find that interesting." Colby noticed that Hallie looking at him in a curious manner.

"I just wanted you to know this."

"Okay, well I had better let you go now."

"I will talk to you later, bye." Annie noticed Todd approaching her as she was putting her cell phone away. "Hey Todd."

"Hey Annie, I got an address for Michael Bowman."

"That's great. I already typed up the letter I'm going to send him. Do you want to see it?"

"You got it with you?"

"I haven't printed it off yet, but it is on my laptop."

"I would like to look at it."

"Then follow me."

Minutes later in the dorm room Annie was logging on her computer.

After bringing up the letter Todd read aloud over Annie's shoulder. "Michael Bowman, you may refer to me as nighthawk. I have proof that you killed a man by tampering with his private plane. If you don't want me to take what I have to the police then you will meet me alone this Saturday at 9:00 p.m. at the same airport."

"So how does it sound?" asked Annie.

"It sounds as if you're going to be putting yourself in danger."

"I have a plan that will lower the risk. I will need a voice changing device though."

"I can get one for you; however, you're not giving Michael much time to show up at the airport."

"That's part of the plan. I don't want to give him much time to come up with a plan of his own. I will print this off and then overnight the letter to Michael. That should give him three days to get here from wherever he is coming from."

"That would be Bay City, Michigan. Annie, I hope you're not getting over your head."

"I added a few precautions in my plan; however, for my plan to work I need to buy a video camera, two sets of walkie-talkies with different frequencies and perhaps a listening device, so I can have someone listening to what is going on. I really think I can make this work."

"And if it doesn't work you can be seriously hurt or killed."

"If you can think of another way to get him to confess then speak up."

"I have no idea."

"Then I will move forward with my plan." Annie then hit the print button. "Todd, where is the closes FedEx or the UPS station?"

"I can take you there."

After placing the letter in her purse Annie turned off the computer. She and Todd then left the dormitory.

As Todd was driving Annie to overnight the letter, Annie saw a slightly beat up work van with a for sale sign on it. Annie then pointed and said, "We need a van like that for Saturday."

"Don't tell me you're thinking about buying that van?" asked Todd.

"I won't need to buy a van. I will just rent one. Seeing that van just gave me the idea."

"Were you going to rent the video equipment too or were you going to buy it?"

"I'll buy the camera. Colby and I have plans to spend this New Years in Australia, so I had planned to buy one anyway."

"Is Colby your boyfriend or your fiancé?"

"Right now, he's just my boyfriend. He hasn't asked me yet nor have we discussed marriage. I never even thought about how I would respond if he would ask me to marry him. I guess that something I need to think about."

"So how long have you two been dating?"

"We met almost three year ago at a Halloween party. We've have been dating since."

"So what does Colby do?"

"He's in Oxford University right now."

"Is he planning to be a lawyer also?"

"No. He's in premed."

"Annie, it's too bad that Hallie and Samantha never got along."

"Why is that?"

"Samantha has the perfect van for what you want a van for."

"I wonder how hard it would be to get in good with her."

"If you attempt to, do not tell her that you are not Hallie. She won't hesitate to turn you in."

"I wasn't planning to tell her. Todd, what went on between Hallie and Samantha for them not to like each other?"

"That's part of a long story that should be told from the beginning."

"I would like to hear it."

"Well, it was the night the eight of us got caught playing poker on campus. Scott met and made a date with Samantha. They were supposed to have met at a restaurant. As Scott was getting ready for his date, Julian had invited Scott to play poker with him, Becky and myself. Julian and I are roommates and we were playing in our dorm. Well as Julian and Scott were talking Julian had told Scott about Amanda. Once Scott learned that Samantha was a twin, Scott stood Samantha up and went with Julian to the poker game. Cindy and Samantha met that same day also and exchanged numbers. Samantha even knew Cindy was Scott's cousin. When Scott didn't show up at the restaurant Samantha called Cindy to find out what happen. Well Hallie and Cindy were studying together and when Cindy went to find Scott, Hallie tagged along. Well before Cindy and Hallie found us Susan and Craig had join the game. Cindy and Hallie finally found us an hour after they started searching. Hallie had briefly met Scott once before and she never realized to who she and Cindy were looking for until they found him playing poker. Julian and I noticed an attraction between Hallie and Scott as soon as Hallie walked in. Hallie had a big grin on her face when she found out that Scott was her roommate's cousin. When Cindy enquired as to why he stood up Samantha, he told us what he did about a dating twin. Hallie quickly lost her smile and had an expression on her face as if she was holding onto a secret about the world coming to an end. As the night progressed Hallie and Cindy joined the game. Well we were all playing for about an hour when security found us playing on campus. We were apprehended and the dean was called in. As we were waiting to speak to the dean, Samantha found out about us being taken to the dean's office. The dean was a minute behind Samantha as Samantha was walking up to us. At first the dean thought that Samantha was apart of our poker gang, but when he found out different he told Samantha to leave. That was also when he referred to us as the black-eight-group. Apparently black-eight is the dean's lucky number on the roulette table. Anyway after we were threaten of being expelled if we are found playing poker on campus again, we were dismissed. After we got outside Scott asked Hallie on a date. Hallie hesitated at first, but eventually said yes. Samantha was walking up and heard Scott and Hallie making the date. Samantha immediately jumped to the conclusion that Hallie was the reason that Scott stood her up. The days that followed Hallie tried several times to convince Samantha that she wasn't the reason, but Samantha would listen. Samantha thought that Hallie was making up the story about Scott's fear of twins. As the days turned into weeks Samantha tried all she could to sabotage Hallie's relationship with Scott. Hallie eventually gave up trying to make friends with Samantha and just kept her distance. Cindy also started disliking Samantha around that time as well."

"Trying to make peace with Samantha might be more difficult than I first thought. Todd, do you know of a way to tell Samantha and Amanda apart?"

"Actually it was Hallie who noticed that Samantha would wear purple even if it is just the thing that women use when they have their hair in a ponytail. I don't know if Amanda dislike the color purple or she just doesn't wear purple."

"That will come in helpful when I walk up to one of them."

An hour later, Annie and Todd were walking into the coffee shop. Cindy, Craig and Becky were sitting at their usual table. Annie saw Samantha sitting at another table with Eric Morgan. Annie then asked, "Todd, who's the guy that Samantha is sitting with?"

"That's Eric Morgan. He had the hots for Samantha last year, but Samantha kept blowing him off. I guess Samantha reconsidered."

"Did Hallie know him?"

"She did."

"Todd, I will join you at the table in a few minutes. I want to talk to Samantha."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Annie then walked towards Samantha.

Seconds later Annie was taking a seat at Samantha's table.

Samantha looked at Annie as if she had lost her mind and asked in a sarcastic tone, "May I help you?"

Annie looked at Eric and said, "Eric, I'm not trying to intrude or be rude, but I would like to talk to Samantha alone for a minute."

"Have you lost your mind, Hallie?" asked Samantha.

"Perhaps," said Annie.

Eric stood up and said, "Sam, I need to use the restroom anyway."

"Well, hurry back," said Samantha. "This won't take that long." Eric walked away. Samantha turned towards Annie. "So what do you want?"

"Samantha, yesterday you showed me compassion for my loss."

"Don't make me regret doing that."

"I won't, but me and my friends found evidence that Scott's death wasn't an accident."

"Hallie, what are you talking about?"

"I have my reasons to believe that Michael Bowman killed Scott. This Saturday I will be going after the proof I need to get him arrested."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"For my plan to work as good as I want I need a surveillance van."

"Oh no, you are not using my van."

"Okay, you know why I'm telling you this; however, I know you liked Scott. I was thinking that you may want to help me to catch Scott's killer."

"Hallie, I agree that you need help, but the help you need I can't help you. Perhaps you should go to the hospital. I'm sure they would be more than happy to help you with your delusions."

"Or I can tell you why I suspect Michael as being Scott's killer."

"I doubt that you will be able to convince me that Scott was murdered, but tell me this evidence you have."

"Well first of all, Michael injuries weren't an accident. It was done deliberately when Harvard won the last game that Michael was in."

"You have a few conspiracy theories."

"Samantha, Scott's death and Michael's injuries are linked."

"Please continue."

"Michael was being paid off to lose games and that last game he was in Scott made a miraculous play to win the game. Because Michael was paid off to lose that game the guy that paid him off took revenge. When Michael's injuries healed he took revenge against Scott and tampered with Scott's plane two weeks before his death."

"Wow, I think you actually believe what you are saying. If I knew you were this nuts when Scott was alive I would have had what I needed to break you two up."

"Samantha, someone at the airport saw Michael as he was tampering with Scott's plane."

"I don't believe what you are saying for once second, but I am curious as to why you want my van."

"An hour ago I sent Michael an overnight letter telling him I had proof that he killed Scott. In the letter I told him to meet me this Saturday at the same airport where Scott was killed or I will be taking my proof to the police."

"You told me that you are going after the proof against him."

"Michael won't know that I don't have proof."

"Ah, so you are planning to set him up into confessing and you want to use my van as a base of operation."

"Exactly."

As Eric was walking up to the table, Annie and Samantha turned and looked at him. Eric then asked, "Should I go for a short walk?"

"No. Hallie has wasted enough of my time. Now I'm afraid she's leaving disappointed."

Annie stood up and said, "Samantha, just in case you change your mind I will wait until Friday to rent a van."

"I seriously doubt I will change my mind."

Annie walked away. As second later she was joining Cindy and the others.

As Annie was sitting down Todd asked, "So, will Samantha help?"

"Not only will she not help me, but she thinks I lost my mind," said Annie.

"So what now?" asked Todd. "Will you rent a van?"

"It doesn't look like I have a choice. I told Samantha I would wait until Friday to rent the van just in case she changes her mind."

"If you're serious about renting a van, you might want to at least reserve one in advance," said Cindy. "You don't want to find out at the last possible minute you couldn't get one."

"That's a good idea," said Annie.

At Oxford University Hallie had just left her last class for the day when her cell phone sounded. Hallie looked at the number before answering.

"Mother, so how bad was the damages to the vineyard?" asked Hallie.

"It wasn't too serious," said Elizabeth. "The insurance will reimburse us for the damages. Annie, I'm calling to tell you that we are having a business dinner here tonight at 8:00 and I want you here."

"Yes, Mother," said Hallie. Spencer was walking up behind Hallie. "So, who are you entertaining?"

"Luis Lavoe, his wife Jocelyn and his daughter, Joella. Joella is getting married and they want me to design the wedding dress."

"I will be there. Bye." Hallie then hung up her phone. "I'm in major trouble."

"Why are you in trouble?" asked Spencer.

Hallie was slightly startled by Spencer. She then faced Spencer and asked, "Do you always sneak up on people?"

"I wasn't sneaking."

"In that case I will get you a cowbell for you to wear."

"Hallie, why are you in major trouble?"

"My mother wants me to join her in a business dinner."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"The people that will be at dinner are French. They know very little English."

"Let me guess. Annie knows French and you don't."

"I was taught French a few years ago."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Annie speaks French as if she is from France. My French is as good as Ricky Ricardo's English. Once my mom hears me say three words in French she is going to know I'm Hallie."

"It sounds as though you are coming down with a terrible cold."

"What are you talking about? I feel fine."

"Are you certain that you're fine? You are not sounding at all like yourself."

Hallie looked at Spencer in a curious manner for a second. "Oh, I get it." Spencer grinned. Hallie then talked as if she had a cold. "You're right. I do feel as though I'm getting a terrible cold."

"So when do you need to be home?"

Hallie looked at her watch and said, "I have an hour to study before I have to leave."

"Do you mind if we study together?"

"We can. Let's go to the library."

7:40 P.M. Hallie was walking in the front entrance of her house.

Elizabeth saw Hallie as she was walking in and walked up to her. Elizabeth then said, "Annie, good you're here. Luis, Jocelyn and Joella will be here any minute."

Hallie spoke as if she had a cold, "Mother, I'm going upstairs to change clothes."

"Annie, you don't sound too good," said Elizabeth as Chessy was walking through and heard Hallie.

"I got a cold."

Elizabeth looked at Hallie in a curious manner and said, "Annie, you didn't sound like you had a cold earlier."

"I did, but it got worse all of a sudden." Hallie noticed that Chessy was looking at her in a curious manner. "I'm going to change clothes now."

"Of course," said Elizabeth.

As Hallie was going upstairs Chessy walked up to Elizabeth and said, "Annie didn't act as though she had a cold this morning."

"When I talked with her earlier she sounded fine as well," said Elizabeth.

"Anyway Boss, the chicken will be ready to be served in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Chessy." Just before Elizabeth was able to walk away from the front door the doorbell rang. Elizabeth was opening the door as Chessy was walking back into the kitchen. Elizabeth spoke French. "Welcome. Please come in."

"Thank you," said Luis.

Upstairs Nick was leaving his bedroom and saw Hallie entering her bedroom. He called out, "Annie, wait."

Hallie stuck her head out into the hallway. She then asked in a manner as if she had a cold, "Yes, Dad?"

"Annie, are you sick?"

"I have a cold. Dad, was there anything you wanted?'

"How do I look in these clothes?"

"You look real sharp, Dad."

"Great. I will see you downstairs."

Hallie walked back into the bedroom to change cloths.

Minutes later everyone sat down at the table to eat. Martin, Chessy and Hallie's grandfather Charles were at the table as well.

As Elizabeth and the other engaged in a conversation while they were eating Hallie just listened.

Charles noticed Hallie being too quiet. He then asked, "Annie, why are you so quiet?"

Hallie rubbed her throat as if it was hurting and said, "I have a cold."

"Ah," said Charles.

Hallie took a bite of food.

After everyone was finished eating Hallie helped Chessy to clear the table. Hallie walked behind Chessy as Chessy walked into the kitchen with the dirty plates. Seconds later Chessy was leaving the Kitchen to get more dishes. Leftover chicken and a few other food items were on the stove, and just before Hallie left the Kitchen she pinched off a bite of leftover chicken. Elizabeth had walked in and saw Hallie as she stuck the bite in her mouth.

When Hallie faced Elizabeth, Elizabeth looked at Hallie in a puzzled manner. Hallie looked at Elizabeth in a curious manner.

"Hallie, what are you and Annie up to?" asked Elizabeth.

Hallie continued to talk as if she had a cold and said, "Mother, what are talking about? I'm Annie." Elizabeth just looked at Hallie with the expression as if she wasn't believing what she was hearing. "Mother, I am Annie. Why do you think I'm Hallie?"

"Didn't you just take a bite of chicken from the stove?"

Hallie looked at Elizabeth in a confused manner and said, "You think I'm Hallie because I took a bite of Chicken. Mother, we both do that."

"True, but Annie always uses a fork; not her fingers like you. Oh and you can drop the act that you have a cold."

Hallie asked in her normal voice, "Mom, who would notice as to how someone takes a bite of chicken off the stove?"

"I had to find a way to tell you two apart somehow." Chessy walked into the Kitchen with the remaining dishes. "Oh and I have more ways similar to that to tell you two apart, so I'm not as you and Annie would put it, showing my whole hand. Now what are you and Annie up to?"

Chessy stopped and looked at Hallie. She then asked, "You're, Hallie?"

Hallie nodded. She then said, "Annie felt that I would feel better if we switch places for a semester."

Nick walked into the kitchen and said, "Liz, Luis is asking about you."

"My father can keep him and his family company for a few more minute," said Elizabeth. "Meanwhile our daughters are up to something."

"Annie, what's going on?"

"Dad, I'm Hallie." Nick had an expression on his face as if he didn't know how to respond. "Dad, I was telling mom that Annie and I switch places because Annie felt I would feel better at Oxford. Mom; Dad, I do feel more like myself than I have since Scott's death."

"Hallie, did you and Annie even stop to think of how you two can ruin your future careers by doing this."

"Dad, at Harvard they don't even know I'm a twin. We were going to switch back next semester anyway."

"And you thought you could fool us a whole semester?" asked Elizabeth.

"The idea was to keep my distance from you as much as possible. This business dinner kind of caught me off guard."

"Hallie, since you and Annie are weeks away from being nineteen, obviously I can't correct this. I would like to say that you two are not showing good sense. Both of you are wanting to be lawyers and that can come to an end if you get caught."

"Dad, I will talk to Annie about switching back."

"Hallie, I also like to be part of that conversation," said Elizabeth. "We will put Annie on the speakerphone in the study after Luis and his family leave. Right now we need to get back out there before Luis thinks we had abandoned him and his family."

An hour later at Harvard Annie was at the library studying with Cindy, Becky and Craig. Annie had her purse hanging off her chair.

While they were studying Craig noticed Annie's purse vibrating. He then said, "Annie, either I'm extremely tired and seeing things or your cell phone is vibrating."

The phone stopped vibrating before Annie had a chance to answer it. Annie noticed that the number was from her house in London and called the number back.

Hallie and Elizabeth were talking in the study as the phone rang. Elizabeth looked at who was calling and clicked the button for the speakerphone.

"Hi, I just tried to call you," said Elizabeth.

"I wasn't able to answer the phone quickly enough," said Annie. "So Mom, how are things there?"

"My daughters are not where they should be is how things are going, Annie," said Elizabeth.

Annie quickly got up and walked towards the exit.

Cindy and Becky looked at one another with a curious expression on their faces as Annie was walking away.

"Mom, I can explain," said Annie.

"Annie, I have already explained things to mom," said Hallie.

"Mom, take me off speakerphone for a minute," said Annie.

Hallie had a puzzled expression on her face as Elizabeth picked up the phone.

"Okay, why did you want me to take you off the speakerphone?" asked Elizabeth.

Hallie watched Elizabeth's facial expressions as Elizabeth was learning about Scott's murder.

After a few minutes of being quiet Elizabeth said, "Annie, I can't say too much about what you are doing right now for obvious reasons, but I will get back to you on that. As for you and Hallie switching back I'm not going to press the issue right now, so I will talk to you later. Bye."

As Elizabeth was hanging up Hallie asked, "What is going on?"

"I would love to tell you about what is going on, but I can't," said Elizabeth. "Annie wants to be the one to tell you when the time is right."

"This suspense is worse than the suspense book I'm reading."

"Well until Annie tells you what is going on, I'm not going to say another word about you switching back with Annie."

"Okay, something is definitely going on. If Annie doesn't tell me soon I will be on a plane to Boston."

"Hallie, before you do something rash like showing up at Harvard, just give Annie a chance to tell you when she is ready."

"Okay. Well I've better do my homework. I have to keep Annie's grade point average up."

In the foyer Chessy saw Hallie and Elizabeth leaving the study. As Hallie went upstairs, Chessy walked up to Elizabeth and said, "Boss, I'm not trying to condone what Hallie and Annie are doing, but I wonder if we should leave things alone for the time being."

"Why do you say that?" asked Elizabeth.

"I saw Hallie out with a guy last night at the theater and it looked like she was having a good time. Of course at the time I thought I was seeing Annie. I've even questioned her about what was happening between her and Colby. But the bottom-line is she seemed to be more herself since Scott's accident."

"Chessy, I have already decided to leave things as they are for now, but it has to do with what Annie is doing."

"May I ask what that is without stepping over my place?"

"Yes, but I don't want Hallie to know; not right now anyway." Elizabeth then said in a quiet manner. "Scott's death wasn't an accident. He was murdered. Annie also thinks she knows who did it and why. This Saturday she is going after the proof she needs against the man."

"If Hallie knew this she would be on the first plane bound for Harvard."

"Exactly why Hallie must not find out until things are settled."

"Boss, are you okay with Annie trying to catch a murderer?"

"I'm scared to death, but I couldn't speak my mind with Hallie in the room. Chessy, who is the guy who was out with Hallie?"

"His name is Spencer. According to Hallie he is her study partner; however, from what I saw last night I think Hallie is into Spencer, but she is trying not to be."

"Scott's death really effected Hallie; however, from what you have just told me perhaps the healing process had begun. So maybe it's just a matter of time before she's willing to get into another relationship. Well I'm going to call it a night."

"Goodnight, boss."

"Goodnight." Elizabeth then walked away.


	9. chap 9

**Chapter Nine**

The following morning Hallie was walking towards her first class. As she was walking through the hall, Spencer met up with her.

"So how was dinner last night?" asked Spencer.

"Dinner was good," said Hallie.

"So did pretending to have a cold work?"

"It was working, but then I did something that Annie wouldn't do."

"So your parents know the truth about you?"

"They do, but something is going on at Harvard. Annie told mom about it, but she won't tell me. Because of what is going on my parents are not insisting we switch back."

"Perhaps Annie is just saying that."

"I don't believe that's the case. Before Annie told mom, Annie did tell me that something was happening that she didn't want me to know just yet."

"Perhaps I can talk to Annie and find out what's going on."

"If you call Annie, Annie would know exactly why you called. Thanks for the offer, but it won't work."

"Okay. So Hallie, how far did you get on the assignment in Hill's class?"

"I'm still doing research on it. What about you?"

"Same here. After I got home last night I saw a part that I sure could have used your help on, but I didn't have a way to ask you."

Hallie slightly chuckled. She then asked, "Spencer, is that your way of asking me for my number?"

"I guess it wasn't very subtle."

"Not at all."

"Well, I would like to be able to call you if I do need your help on our assignments."

Hallie pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from her book bag. After writing down the number to her phone and to Annie's phone she handed the paper to Spencer. She then said, "The first number is to my phone and the second number is Annie's. Right now I have Annie's phone, so use that number."

"Will do. Just in case you would want to ask me a homework question, do you want my number?"

"Sure."

Spencer wrote down his number and handed it to Hallie. Seconds later Hallie and Spencer were walking into their classroom.

After class, Hallie and Spencer went to the café. When Hallie saw Angela and Tracey sitting at the back table Hallie and Spencer joined them.

Just as Hallie and Spencer were taking their seats a waitress came over and took their drink order.

"I'll be back with your order," said the waitress. She then walked away.

Hallie looked at Angela and asked, "So where is everyone else?"

"Lawrence should be here soon, but Helen and Robert are in class," said Angela. Angela then saw Penelope Wright walking in. "Oh god, look who just walked in."

Everyone turned to look.

"I've been seeing that guy on campus," said Spencer. "What's wrong with him?" Angela and Tracey laughed. "What?"

"That person is Penelope Wright," said Hallie.

"That's a woman?" asked Spencer.

"Yep and she has the hots for Colby," said Tracey. Tracey then tried to hold back her laughter. "Hallie, you should probably go over there and straighten her out."

Hallie looked at Tracey in a distasteful manner and said, "Tracey, I think you've been around Helen too long. You are starting to think like her."

"Lighten up, Hallie," said Tracey. "I'm just having a little fun."

"At someone else's expense. She can't help how she looks."

"Yeah, like you would join her at her table and get chummy with her."

"There are a lot of people who I wouldn't sit at a table with, but I don't go around making fun of a person on how that person is dressed or if a woman gets called sir everywhere she goes or even when a woman refuses to wear a bikini just because of a good size birthmark." Tracey looked at Hallie in a shocked manner. "What's wrong? Did you hear something you didn't find funny?"

"Okay Hallie, I think you made your point," said Angela.

"Hallie, Annie is a lot more fun to be around," said Tracey.

"Annie doesn't like your kind of fun any better than I do," said Hallie.

"Did Annie tell you this?" asked Tracey.

"Tracey, you don't have to be told," said Angela. "Just watch what Annie does when you and Helen start making fun of someone."

"Annie doesn't do anything," said Tracey.

"Yes she does," said Angela. "Annie either starts a private conversation between her and Colby or excuses herself and leaves the table."

"If she feels that way then why does Annie hang around us?" asked Tracey.

"For the same reason I do," said Hallie.

Angela had a surprise expression on her face.

"And why is that?" asked Tracey.

"Because when you're not making fun of someone you are actually a good friend," said Hallie. "I think Helen can be a good friend too if she stop trying to show she's better than everyone else."

"Angela, how do you feel?" asked Tracey.

"I feel you and Helen can ease up on making fun of people," said Angela.

"Okay, I guess I just learned what my vices are," said Tracey.

Lawrence walked into the café.

"Tracey, you didn't have this vice, until after high school graduation," said Hallie. Angela watched Lawrence as he walked towards the table. "However Helen had her vices long before I knew her. I'm able to ignore her… some. I just can't ignore her and you."

"Lawrence is here," said Angela.

Everyone turned to look.

After Lawrence walked up to the table, he gave Angela a kiss.

As Lawrence was taking a seat next to Angela, Spencer whispered in Hallie's ear, "Hallie, I'll be back in a minute." Hallie looked at Spencer in a curious manner. "I need to use the john."

"Okay," said Hallie.

Spencer got up and left the table.

Lawrence looked in Penelope's direction and said, "I see Colby isn't going to be too happy when he gets here in a few minutes and sees Penelope."

"Hallie, I'm not trying to make fun of anyone, but to show Penelope that she has no chance with Colby, perhaps you should give Colby a hug when he gets here," said Tracey.

Hallie grinned in a distasteful manner.

"There seems to be some tension here," said Lawrence.

"We exchanged friendly dialogue before you came in, that's all," said Tracey. Lawrence had a curious expression on his face. "Things are fine though."

Lawrence said in a skeptical manner, "Good." He then said in a normal voice. "Oh before I forget who would like to go to a ballgame tonight?"

"What ballgame?" asked Hallie.

"There's a football… Hallie I'm meant to say there is a soccer match playing tonight," said Lawrence. "I'm able to get twelve seats for tonight's game."

"I would love to," said Tracey.

"I'm in too," said Angela.

"Hallie, what about you?" asked Lawrence.

"Lawrence, how soon do you need to know if I would like to go?" asked Hallie.

"I would need to know by three o'clock."

"I will let you know before then."

"Hallie, you should come," said Angela.

"I agree," said Tracey. Hallie showed a pleasant grin on her face. "You should come. I really think it would do you good to attend."

"I really appreciate you guys wanting me to come along, but I would like to think about it," said Hallie. "I'm not certain if I'm ready to go to something like that."

"Okay, no pressure," said Angela.

The waitress returned with the drinks.

In the men's room Spencer took out his cell phone and got out the paper with Hallie's phone number on it. He then dialed the number.

At Harvard's cafeteria, Annie sat down alone at a table with her breakfast. Just before taking a bite of food the music from her phone sounded. After getting her phone she looked at the number before she answered.

"Hello?" asked Annie.

"Hi Hallie, it's Spencer," he said.

"Spencer, I think Hallie gave you the wrong number. I'm Annie."

"Oops, I'm sorry. Hallie gave me both numbers and I got them confused. I hope I'm not interrupting your class."

"I wouldn't have answered the phone if I was in class."

"I'm glad I'm not interrupting. Annie, while I got you on the phone can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Hallie believes something is going on at Harvard. I was just curious of what's going on."

"Nice try Spencer, but it's not going to work."

"What's not going to work?"

"You knew exactly who you were calling. Now I don't know if Hallie put you up to this or you took it upon yourself to call me. Either way I'm not going to tell you what is going on."

"Okay, you caught me, and for the record Hallie had nothing to do with me calling. In fact she told me not to because it wouldn't work."

"You should have listened to her."

"I thought I could at least try."

"Spencer, I'm not trying to be rude, but I actually sat down to eat breakfast, so I'm going to let you go."

"Oh, of course, bye."

"Bye."

After clipping his phone back on his belt, Spencer left the men's room. Seconds later he was taking his seat. He then asked, "So did anything interesting take place while I was a way?"

"Hey, you like sports you said," said Lawrence. "Would you like to see a… a soccer match tonight?"

"Soccer?" asked Spencer.

"Spencer, he's avoiding the word football," said Hallie.

"Hallie, I just didn't…" said Lawrence.

"Lawrence, I completely understand and I appreciate what you're doing," said Hallie. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Lawrence. "So Spencer, are you in?"

"Hallie, what are you doing?" asked Spencer.

"I haven't decided yet," said Hallie. "Don't let that stop you from going and enjoying the game though. If I don't go to the game then more than likely I will be going home anyway."

"Hallie, I have just decided I'm going to get you a ticket anyway and you can decide if you would like to use or not," said Lawrence.

"If I don't go I would be wasting a seat."

"It won't be the first time a seat remained open; besides that would give you the option of joining us later in the game if you would like," said Lawrence.

"Okay, get me a ticket, but at this point I don't know if I will use it or not."

"As I said you don't have to use it. So Spencer, what about you? Should I get you a ticket?"

"I'm in," said Spencer.

"So I'm thinking eight tickets for sure," said Lawrence.

Angela saw Colby walking in and said, "Hallie, Colby's here."

Hallie turned to look. After looking at Colby she turned to look at Penelope. She then said, "I'll be back in a second."

As Hallie was walking away from the table, Spencer noticed Tracey smiling at Angela. He asked, "What's going on?"

"Hallie is going to give Colby a hug in front of Penelope," said Angela.

As Hallie walked up to Colby she gave him a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Hallie, what are you doing?" asked Colby.

"Penelope is here." Hallie gestured with her head towards Penelope. Colby turned to look. "I'm not certain, but I think she's here to see you."

"Did I do anything to lead her on?"

"I'm afraid so. In high school you came across towards her as a knight in shining armor and saved her dignity. By you doing that she thinks you like her."

"All I did was to stop a few people from making fun of her."

"Apparently with her that's all it takes. Also from what I know, you never actually told her you weren't interested."

"I'm with Annie and she knows that."

"But you never told her that she has no chance with you even if you weren't with Annie."

"I always thought that telling her I'm not available was enough."

"Now you know it's not."

"Hallie, can you go and tell her I'm not interested?"

"All that would do is make Penelope think that I'm… actually Annie, is threatened by her. That's why Annie would never do it. Well we should join the others or you are more than welcome to join Penelope."

"Although warped, I'm glad to see you are getting your sense of humor back," said Colby.

Hallie just grinned. They then went and sat down at the table.

At Harvard Annie was walking through the halls towards her classroom. As she walked pass one of the classrooms she saw Mr. Atkins, a teacher in his mid-twenties, pulling out a life-size resuscitation dummy from a large carrying case. Just after walking pass the room she stopped and thought for a second.

The classroom was empty except for Mr. Atkins. He was placing the dummy on a mat on the floor as Annie walked into the room. Mr. Atkins turned to face her. He then said, "Ms. Parker, you're not one of my students."

"I'm sorry, but for some strange reason I'm having difficulty remembering names," said Annie. "Who are you again?"

Mr. Atkins looked at Annie in a curious manner and said, "Ms. Parker, we never officially met. Last year I've seen you at the football games with Scott Knight."

"Good… Oh, not good that we never met. Good that I'm not completely losing my memory. So what is your name?"

"You should call me Mr. Atkins. So, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I'm curious about the policy on taking one of the dummies off campus."

"As a student it is quite simple. It is strictly against the rules. As for a faculty member we have to sign a form and put up a deposit. "

"If I can prove that I'm financially capable of putting up the deposit, would there be anyway for me to borrow a dummy for this weekend?"

"For what reason would you need a dummy?"

"Just recently I signed up to instruct a group of young teenagers on CPR, but I failed to read the pamphlet all the way through before I signed up. When I am to instruct the group I'm supposed to bring my own resuscitation dummy. Since I don't have one, I'm slightly in a bind."

"I suggest for you to go back to wherever you signed up at and tell them that you don't have a resuscitation dummy."

"I had already done that; however, since it is this weekend that I'm supposed to instruct the group, they don't have the time to find another volunteer. Financially I am certainly able to buy a resuscitation dummy for this weekend, but since this is a one time thing, I was hoping I didn't have to."

"You are financially secured enough to buy your own resuscitation dummy?"

"Absolutely. I can provide you with proof if you would like."

"That won't be necessary. Ms. Parker, you just need this dummy for this weekend?"

"Just this weekend is all I need it for."

"Now this is strictly against the policy, but if you are being honest with me about being able to put up a deposit, I will sign the dummy out for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Atkins."

"You are to put up the deposit though."

"That won't be a problem."

"I'm not sure what the deposit is at the moment, but if you come back in about ninety minutes I will be able to tell you how much it is."

"I will be back and again thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I've better get to class," said Annie.

Mr. Atkins watched Annie as she was walking out of the room.


	10. chap 10

**Chapter Ten**

Late afternoon in London, Hallie was driving home. Hallie was almost home when she pulled off to get gas.

Hallie stepped up to the counter and opened her purse for some money. As the cashier, a man in his mid-twenties, rang Hallie out, Hallie stared at the football ticket in her purse.

"Just gas for today?" asked the man. Hallie acted as though she didn't hear him. "Annie or Hallie, is gas all you want?"

Hallie looked up in a surprise manner. She then asked, "What? Oh, yes." She took out the money and handed it to the man. "Gas is all I need. I'm Hallie by the way."

"Hallie, do you think your mother would give advice to someone that would like to get into the field of fashion design?" The man put the money in the cash register and pulled out the change.

"She might. Do you know someone that designs clothes?"

"My sister does." The man handed Hallie her change.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Hallie dropped the change in her purse.

"Yes."

"As soon as I get home I will ask my mom if she would and tomorrow I can come by here on my way home to tell you what she said."

"That would be great, thanks."

"You're welcome." Hallie began to walk away. "Bye."

"Bye, Hallie."

Hallie stepped up to her car and opened up her purse for her keys. She hesitated before grabbing her keys as she looked at the ticket. She quickly grabbed her keys and got into her car.

As Hallie was leaving the gas station she went back into the direction she came.

Several minutes later she was parking her car in the stadium's parking lot.

A short time later Hallie was walking towards the entrance. Hallie stopped a short distance from the guy at the gate. Hallie spoke under her breath, "Okay, I can do this."

"Miss, can I help you?" asked the man at the entrance.

Hallie walked up to the entrance and said as she handed the man her ticket, "Yes, I'm going in."

The man took the ticket and tore off the stub. He then dropped the ticket into the container; handed the stub back to Hallie and said, "Enjoy the game."

"Thanks," said Hallie. "Oh sir, can you tell me which way to go?"

"Can I see the stub again?" Hallie handed him the stub. "Okay just go to the right and you will walk down the third set of steps. Once there you should be able to find your seat."

Hallie took the stub and said, "Thanks again."

The man nodded.

Hallie held on to the stub as she walked through the crowd. Minutes later as Hallie noticed Helen second in line at the concession stand. Hallie walked up to her and said in a loud manner so she can be heard over the crowd, "Hey Helen."

Helen turned to look. She then said, "So you made it."

"Yep, I'm here. So which way is it to our seats?"

"If you hold on a minute you can walk there with me. I could use your help to carry things back anyway."

"Okay. Oh order me a soda when you order."

"Are you sure you don't want a brew?"

"If I wasn't driving I would, but I'm driving, so no. I will stick with the soda."

"Okay." Minutes later Hallie and Helen were walking to the seats while carrying drinks and snacks. "Hey everyone, look who I found."

Hallie saw an empty seat between Colby and Spencer

"Hey Hallie, welcome," said Lawrence. "You haven't missed too much of the game."

Hallie passed out the snacks she was carrying and then took the seat between Spencer and Colby.

"I'm glad you decided to join us," said Colby.

"I do feel uncomfortable for being here, but I decided it's time to overcome some of my issues," said Hallie.

"So you won't be leaving anytime soon?" asked Colby.

"My plan is to watch by quarters."

"What do you mean?" asked Spencer.

"I will force myself to watch this quarter of the game and then I will decide if I would like to try to watch another quarter," said Hallie.

"Well, I hope you stay for the whole game," said Spencer.

"So do I," said Hallie.

As the game progressed Spencer and Colby noticed that Hallie got into the game. She would get up and cheer along with everyone else when the home team would score.

After the game, Hallie went with everyone to a club not too far from the stadium. Hallie was quiet as she listened to her friends. Spencer tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Are you okay?" asked Spencer.

"I can't just sit here," said Hallie. "Let's go play pool or darts."

"I'm up for a game of pool," said Spenser.

Colby noticed Hallie and Spencer as they were standing up. He then asked, "Hallie, are you leaving?"

"No, Spencer and I are going to play pool," said Hallie.

Colby slightly grinned as Hallie and Spencer walked towards the pool table.

Hallie and Spencer played several games before Hallie called it a night and went home.

The following morning at Oxford University Hallie noticed as to how well Spencer was dressed as they were approaching each other. When Spencer was close enough Hallie said, "Wow, you look nice."

"Thank you," said Spencer. He then talked in a quiet manner. "Hey Hallie, have lunch with me today. I know where there is a real nice restaurant."

"What is the name of the restaurant?"

"I would like to surprise you with that. I will tell you it's almost an hour away from here."

Hallie thought for a moment. She then said, "Sure, why not." Spencer just grinned. "Well, we have better get to class."

At Harvard, Annie was eating breakfast as Samantha was walking up to her while carrying a newspaper. After Samantha dropped the newspaper in front of Annie, Annie looked up at her. Samantha then said, "Read the section I highlighted."

Annie picked up the newspaper and read aloud, "Corruption in our universities. A football player from Harvard University came forward two days ago about corruption of college sports. A man, who remains unidentified, was arrested yesterday afternoon on suspicions of buying wins to university football games." Annie stopped reading and looked up. "Samantha, is there a reason you are showing me this?"

"According to the rumors I've been hearing Lloyd Taylor was that football player. He was being paid off to lose games. So if he was being paid off it stands to reason that Michael Bowman was being paid off too."

"So now you believe me about Michael losing games."

"I do, and I'm also taking what you said about Scott being murdered more seriously. Now don't take this that I want to become friends with you, but I want to be in when you go after proof against Michael."

Becky walked in and noticed Annie talking to Samantha.

"I would never mistake your cooperation with friendship." Samantha just showed a distasteful grin. "I have plans to leave for the airport at five O'clock. If you can't make it then you need to let me know now."

"Just be at my van at five O'clock with whoever you are bringing with you."

"We'll be there."

Samantha walked away without her newspaper. Seconds later Becky took a seat next to Annie and asked, "So what did she want?"

Annie held up the newspaper and said, "She reconsidered about helping us when she found out that I wasn't lying about Michael being paid off,"

"So we have a van this Saturday?"

"We do."

An hour away from Oxford University, Spencer was pulling into a parking lot of a romantic restaurant. Hallie wasn't sure how to react and asked, "Is this where you're taking me?"

"I heard this place had great food," said Spencer.

"This place is not exactly known for its great food. You also have to make a reservation almost a day in advance."

"I took a chance that you would say yes and made the reservation an hour after you showed up at the football game. That's what took me so long when I left to get some chips. So should we go in?"

Hallie turned to look at the restaurant before she spoke. Hallie then opened the door and said, "Let's go in." Minutes later while they were waiting to be seated Hallie noticed Spencer fidgeting. "What's wrong?" Spencer looked at Hallie as if he was scared to answer. "Spencer, what's wrong?"

"There is someone here I really don't want to be seen by."

"Who?"

Spencer gestured towards Bradley Russell, Donald Russell's nephew. At the same table Audre Murdock, Bradley's employee, sat across from Bradley. He then said, "I don't want to be seen by that man at the far table. He is sitting with the woman in the gray dress."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Bradley Russell." Spencer remained quiet for a brief moment. "Hallie, I'm not sure how much you know about me or how much Helen has heard of me, but my grandma use to be a chambermaid to that man's uncle."

"Helen had mentioned to me about how your grandma had received inheritance from Donald Russell. What about it?"

"So you know I'm not from a rich family. In fact I'm actually from a poor family."

"Spencer, you are definitely not a poor person."

"Hallie, if it wasn't for the inheritance I would probably be working at a low paying job right now and living in a rat filled apartment, and if it was up to Bradley Russell that would be exactly where I would be."

"It doesn't matter as to how you got on the road you are on. What matters is that you're going to Oxford University to become a lawyer, and I will be very upset with you if you allow Bradley Russell or Helen to belittle you."

"Well, I can hold my own with Helen."

"And I want you to hold your own with Bradley Russell also." Hallie saw the maitre d' as he was walking up. "When we take our seat I don't want you to hide your face from Bradley Russell."

Spencer just grinned.

The maitre d' walked up and said, '"Mr. Prescott, your table is ready." Hallie looked at Spencer in a curious manner. "If you and your lovely lady will follow me, I will take you to your table."

As Hallie and Spencer walked behind the maitre d' Hallie said, "Spencer, I was curious what your last name is."

"My full name is Spencer Andrew Prescott, and I don't know why I told you that when I don't let too many people know what my middle name is."

As Hallie and Spencer were approaching the table Hallie said, "There is nothing wrong with your middle name."

"In school from the third grade through the seventh grade I was called Sap," said Spencer.

"Ah," said Hallie.

"Here's your table, Mr. Prescott," said the maitre d'. The maitre d' pulled out Hallie's seat for her to sit down. He then pushed the seat in again as Hallie was taking her seat.

"Thanks," said Hallie.

"The waiter will be in shortly," said the maitre d'.

"Thank you," said Hallie followed by Spencer.

As the maitre d' was walking away Hallie and Spencer looked over the menus. Hallie then asked, "Spencer, I don't mean anything by this, but can you afford to be at this restaurant?"

"I will be explaining things to my grandma when the visa bill arrives, but yes."

"Spencer, I would be just as happy to go to a fast food restaurant with you. You don't have to try to impress me."

"Hallie, I like you…"

"And I like you," said Hallie.

"No, I mean I have feelings for you and I would like to be more than friends. I'm hoping by doing romantic things with you, such as bringing you here you would start having feelings towards me."

"Spencer, I have been having strong feelings for you when you started telling me poems, but I'm not ready to have a relationship with you or anyone."

The waiter walked up and asked, "Sir; Madam, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'm ready," said Spencer.

"I'm also ready to order," said Hallie.

Hallie told the waiter what she wanted. The waiter turned towards Spencer and Spencer said what he wanted. The waiter then picked up the menus and walked away.

"Hallie, I would like to ask you something, but I'm not sure as to how you will react to my question" said Spencer.

"Ask me."

"Why did Scott's death affect you as much as it did?"

Hallie looked at Spencer as if she was trying to decide what to say. She then said, "Spencer, the last night Scott and I were together we were at a romantic restaurant. After we got done eating Scott told me as to how much he loved me. He was just about to ask me something, but I got real nervous of his question, so I interrupted him and confessed something about myself that made him change his whole opinion about me…"

"May I ask you what you confessed?" asked Spencer.

"I was getting to that. Scott had this phobia about dating a twin that started back in high school, so he never knew I was a twin while we were dating. When I told him about Annie he stormed out of the restaurant. When he wanted to think about things he would go flying. I found out two mornings later he was flying his plane around the airport. I went to the airport to see if I can talk to him, but just after I got there I watched him crash. It's my fault that Scott was killed. If I was upfront with him about me being a twin then Scott would be alive now."

"Hallie, what happened wasn't your fault."

"Indirectly it was. I am feeling better about myself, but I still feel guilty of what happen to Scott. Until I can really feel good about myself again I won't be dating anyone."

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

Bradley Russell walked up to the table as Hallie said, "You are already doing it."

Bradley said, "Excuse me sir, I know you, but I can't seem to place you."

"I'm sorry, but I believe you have mistaken me for someone else," said Spencer.

"I never forget a face. We have met. If you tell me your name, it may help me to remember."

Spencer saw Hallie looking at him as if not to hide who he is. Spencer then said, "Actually you know my grandma." Bradley looked at Spencer in a confused manner. "My grandma was a chambermaid for your uncle."

"You're Spencer Prescott. Well, I can see where my uncle's money is being squandered on."

"Bradley…" Spencer was then interrupted.

"You are to call me Mr. Russell."

Spencer saw Hallie slightly shaking her head.

"As I was saying, Bradley, I don't care what you think of me, so you can go back to your table and pretend you never saw me."

"Well young lady, I see you pick yourself a winner."

"He is very much a winner."

"I just hope you're not with him for his money."

"Spencer asked you to go back to your table and I would appreciate it if you do just that."

Bradley looked at Spencer and said, "Well, at least I know you or your friend can't afford to come here on a regular basis."

"I really hope you get over your constipation," said Hallie.

Bradley looked at Hallie in a curious manner and said, "I'm not constipated."

"You must be; you're obviously full of it."

"You just watch yourself, young lady." Bradley then walked away.

"I see he's a real charmer," said Hallie. "I'm willing to bet that he tried to contest his uncle's will."

"He and his dad both tried to contest the will, but the will was older than Bradley was, so the case was quickly thrown out. Hallie, would you know where the restrooms are?"

Hallie looked around for a second. She then pointed and said, "It's over there."

Spencer stood up and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

Spencer was gone for a short time. As Spencer was retaking his seat, Hallie looked pass him and saw her dad walking into the dining area.

Hallie said in a delightful manner, "Oh my god."

As Hallie was standing up Spencer asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Hallie noticed Bradley walking passed her. "My dad's here. Come with me and I will introduce you to him."

Spencer stood up again and said, "Okay."

As Hallie and Spencer were approaching Nick, Nick and Bradley were shaking hands. When Nick saw Hallie, Hallie was looking at him in a curious manner. Nick then said, "Bradley, I would like to introduce you to my daughter."

"Nick, you brought your daughter with you?" asked Bradley.

"Actually I didn't know she was going to be here. She is standing right behind you." Bradley turned and faced Hallie and Spencer. Bradley looked at Hallie in a concern manner. "Bradley, this is my daughter Hallie. Hallie this is Bradley Russell."

"Dad, we actually met moments ago."

Audre walked up. Nick glanced at Audre for a second. He then looked at Hallie again and asked, "Hallie, how did you two meet?"

"Hallie, can I talk to you in private?" asked Bradley. Nick looked at Bradley in a curious manner.

"Absolutely not," said Hallie.

"Hallie, what's going on?" asked Nick.

"Dad, before I answer that I would like to introduce my friend Spencer to you. Spencer this is my dad Nick Parker."

Spencer stuck his hand out to shakes hands and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Parker."

Nick shook hands and said, "Likewise and you can call me Nick. Now Hallie, what's going on?"

"Dad, I don't know why you're meeting Bradley Russell, but he is a contemptuous person."

"I think there has been a misunderstanding," said Bradley.

"There was no misunderstanding," said Spencer. "You always snubbed your nose at my grandma for being your uncle's chambermaid and when she and the other staff members received your uncle's inheritance that snobbish feeling you had turned into hatred. When you figured out who I was, you done everything, but called me a loser. You even snubbed Hallie for being with me."

"Mr. Russell, I won't be signing with your advertisement firm after all," said Nick. "I will be taking my advertisement campaign elsewhere."

"Mr. Russell, you will also be receiving my resignation," said Audre. "I have decided to take Carl Milton's offer."

Everyone noticed that Bradley wanted to say something as he looked back and forth between Hallie, Nick and Audre for a brief moment. Without saying a word he turned and walked towards the exit.

"Mr. Parker, I would have liked to have met you under different circumstances," said Audre. "My name is Audre Murdock."

Nick stuck his hand out to shake hands and said, "Nice to meet you Ms. Murdock." They shook hands. "When you talk with Carl Milton tell him to give me a call. I would like to talk to him about his firm handling my advertisement campaign."

"I will certainly do that. Well, I have better go call myself a taxi. My ride left without me."

"Goodbye Ms. Murdock," said Nick. Audre nodded her head, turned and walked towards the exit. "So Hallie, why aren't you at Oxford University?"

"I had three hours between classes today, so Spencer brought me here for lunch. So Dad, would you like to join Spencer and me? We just ordered a short time ago."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Dad, you won't be intruding."

"If you're certain I won't be intruding then I would like to."

"I'm certain, Dad."

Nick followed Hallie and Spencer back the table.


	11. chap 11

**Chapter Eleven**

11:00 A.M. Saturday morning Hallie walked into the house and hung her purse on a hook next to the front door.

Chessy was in the kitchen and talking on the phone with Nick's sister and didn't hear Hallie walking through the house. Chessy was facing away from the kitchen entrance when Hallie walked into the kitchen.

"Jenny, the reason why Annie and Hallie are not switching back is that Annie found evidence that Scott was murdered and Annie believes she knows who did it," said Chessy. Hallie became motionless with a shock expression on her face. "Elizabeth doesn't like the idea of Annie going after the killer, but Annie insists on doing this." There was a brief moment of silence. "Annie doesn't want Hallie to know right now." Chessy turned around. "If things go…" As Chessy saw Hallie, Hallie turned and left the kitchen in a quick manner. "Oh God. Jenny I have to call you back."

Hallie grabbed her purse as she rushed out the door.

As Chessy was rushing out the door Hallie was driving away. Chessy rushed back into the house and dialed the phone.

Annie was getting dressed and as she was putting on a shirt, her cell phone sounded.

Annie answered the phone without looking at the number, "Hello."

Chessy said in a panicking manner, "Annie, it's me Chessy."

"Chessy, is there anything wrong?"

"I thought I was alone in the house while I was talking to your dad's sister about what you were doing. Hallie had returned home at some point and over heard me. I'm certain Hallie is on her way to the airport. I would go after her, but I have no keys to the vehicles that are here."

"I will see what I can do to stop her. Thanks Chessy for telling me."

After hanging up from Chessy, Annie scrolled through her numbers. She then pressed the send button.

Spencer was soaping his car with a sponge. As his cell phone rang, he tossed the sponge into a bucket of water and answered his phone. "Hello."

"Hey Spencer, it's Annie, I need your help."

"Annie? How did you get my number?"

"Spencer, your number has been on this phone since you called me. Now listen up. I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"How fast can you get to the airport?"

"I can be there in less than an hour. Annie, what's going on?"

"Hallie found out what's going on here and she is on her way to the airport. Spencer, I need you to stop her from getting on a plane."

"I will do what I can. Annie since Hallie knows can you tell me what's going on?"

"Scotts' death wasn't an accident, he was murdered. In about twelve hours I will be going after the evidence I need to catch the murderer. Given Hallie's emotional attachment to Scott she might interfere with my plans, so you must stop Hallie from getting on a plane."

"Annie, I understand and I will do what I can to keep her getting on a plane."

"Spencer, call me back if you can't stop her. Actually call me either way."

"I will."

After hanging up Spencer clipped his cell phone to his belt. He then picked up the hose and rinsed off the soap from his car.

An hour later, Spencer spotted Hallie in the process of buying a ticket. Spencer quickly walked up to her and exclaimed, "Hallie, wait."

The woman who was processing the ticket looked at Hallie and asked, "Hallie?"

Hallie gave Spencer an unpleasant look and said, "I'm Annie. This guy is half blind and gets me mixed up with my sister. Please continue processing my ticket. I will talk to this guy in private for a second." Hallie and Spencer walked a short distance from the woman. "Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"I came to stop you from getting on a plane."

"Spencer I'm going to Boston. How did you find out I was here anyway?"

"Annie called me and told me to stop you from getting on a plane,"

"How did Annie call you when… you called Annie a few days ago when I told you not to. That is the only way she would have your number."

"Okay you're right, but you can't go to Boston."

"Spencer, my parents stopped telling me what I can and can't do a year ago, so what makes you think that I would listen to you?"

"Annie is going after Scott's killer, and with you there she is scared you would interfere."

"I'm not going there to interfere; I'm going there to help. After all Scott was my boyfriend."

"That's exactly why you don't need to be there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hallie, even a doctor would never operate on a family member because of the emotional ties a doctor would have for the patient…"

"Spencer, I'm not a doctor."

"Hallie, by you going after your boyfriend's killer is the same thing. You shouldn't go because you are too emotional to the victim."

The woman who was processing the ticket spoke out, "Excuse me, Ms. James. I need your credit card to finalize your ticket."

"Spencer, I'm going to Boston," said Hallie. Hallie then walked back to the counter and pulled out her wallet from her purse.

As Spencer was walking up to the counter he got his wallet and passport out of his pocket. He then said, "Excuse me Ma'am, but is there another open seat to that flight."

Hallie looked at Spencer in a shock manner.

The woman said as she was typing in the number from Annie's credit card. "Yes Sir. If you give me your passport I would be happy to book you on the flight."

Spencer held out his passport and said, "Here it is."

As the woman was taking the passport Hallie said, "Spencer, you can't afford to buy a ticket to Boston."

"I can afford it actually. I just won't be able to go to Oxford next semester."

"Spencer, why would you use your tuition money for a ticket to Boston?"

"Going with you feels like the right thing to do."

"Spencer, I will be all right. You don't have to do this."

"You're right, I don't have to. This is something I want to do. If you are going then I'm going. Besides, I no longer care about going to Oxford next semester if you're not going to be there."

"Mr. Prescott, I need your credit card," said the woman.

"Ma'am, I will be paying for his ticket as well, so put it on my credit card," said Hallie.

"Yes, Ms. James," said woman.

"I don't want your charity," said Spencer.

"I'm not doing this out of charity. It's a loan and I expect you to pay me back. Of course it doesn't have to be all at once or in cash."

"What do you mean it don't have to be in cash?"

Hallie grinned and said, "Just be romantic and use your imagination."

Spencer grinned in an uncertain manner. He slowly leaned towards Hallie to kiss her as if he wasn't sure if he should. Hallie realized what Spencer was doing and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a few seconds.

"That was nice," said Spencer.

Hallie just smiled.

"Ms. James, here are your tickets, passports and credit card," said the woman. "Now if you would sign here. Your flight will also be departing in one hour."

Hallie took the items and said, "Thanks." After handing Spencer his ticket and passport Hallie signed the credit card receipt. "Spencer, have you eaten lunch?"

"I can use a bite."

"I'm actually starving. Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Okay."

They then walked towards the cafeteria.

Minutes later, Spencer found the opportunity to warn Annie about Hallie and him leaving for Boston.

As Hallie and Spencer were exiting the plane, Julian and Annie were waiting in the waiting area. Hallie and Spencer saw them as they were walking towards them.

Spencer stared at Annie and said, "Hallie, I hope you're not mad at me, but I called Annie before boarding the plane."

As Annie and Julian were walking up Hallie said, "Actually, I would have been disappointed if you didn't." Julian was grinning as he was walking up. Hallie looked at him in a curious manner. "Julian, why are you grinning?"

"I'm seeing you and Annie together, and I am still having difficulty thinking of you as a twin."

"Do you think you can tell me and Annie apart if you didn't already know what clothes we have on?"

"Are you kidding? There is a chance I will forget who is who in thirty minutes from now without you changing clothes."

"Well, while you still know who I am, I want you to meet Spencer. Spencer this is Julian."

Julian and Spencer shook hands.

"Hallie, I doubt that I'm going to be able to talk you out of helping tonight, but can you please let me lead on this," said Annie.

"Annie, I'm not an emotional basket case," said Hallie. Annie showed an expression on her face as if for Hallie to get serious. "Okay, I was in the past, but I'm not now. Annie, I can do this. I need to do this."

"For my peace of mind please allow me to lead."

"Okay, you're the boss in this. I won't do anything unless you tell me to. So is there anything special I need to know?"

"There maybe one thing you should know before we get back to campus."

"I'm listening."

"Samantha Mitchell is helping us."

"What? "How did she get involved?"

"We needed a van and she has one that is perfect for what we need."

"Fine." Hallie showed an amuse expression on her face.

"Hallie, what are you thinking?" asked Julian.

Spencer watched in a curious manner.

"Annie, have you told Samantha about us?" asked Hallie.

"No, and I wasn't going to either; however, your presence here gives me know choice, but to."

"Good. I want to see her reaction when we show up together in front of her."

"You're definitely getting your sense of humor back," said Annie. "We should go. Cindy and the others are waiting for us at the coffee shop."

Hallie just gestured to Annie to lead the way. As they walked towards the exit Hallie asked, "Annie, so I don't look like an idiot, who all knows about us?"

"Kristina knows. We might have a small problem with that though."

"What do you mean?"

"Kristina has plans of being a FBI agent, and she may take an advantage of us switching places by busting us to color up her résumé."

"Annie, did you tell her about us?"

"Actually she figured it out on her own. If I didn't confirmed her suspicions about us she would have kept digging up clues to prove her suspicions, which could have been worse for us. Don't worry though; I have a plan to defuse what she knows about us."

"Who else knows about us?"

As Annie was thinking, Julian said, "There are two policemen, a woman and the woman's son who know about you two."

"What?" asked Hallie.

"Hallie, I filed a police report about my suspicions of Scott's murder," said Annie. "I had to tell the police the truth, or I could have been in trouble for falsifying a police report. Since we aren't hurting anyone they said they were going to turn a blind eye to us. The woman and her son are from the small airport. Tobias, the boy saw someone messing with Scott's plane."

"So are there anymore people that know about us?"

"Just Cindy, Todd, Craig, Becky and Susan," said Annie.

"Annie, who do you believe that killed Scott?"

"That piece of information I still would like to keep from you."

"Something told me you would."

After getting to the car, Spencer sat in back with Hallie. Hallie noticed a pleasant expression on Annie's face when Annie noticed Hallie and Spencer holding hands.

During the drive to the coffee shop Annie told Hallie and Spencer of her plan.

Minutes later Hallie, Annie, Spencer and Julian were walking into the coffee shop. Carrie walked up to them and asked, "So which one of you is Hallie?"

Hallie looked at Carrie in a curious manner and said, "I'm Hallie. You don't seem surprised of me being a twin."

"Hal, Carrie also knows," said Annie.

"I wasn't meaning to, but I overheard Annie talking to you and her boyfriend on the phone in the beginning of the week," said Carrie. "So can I get everyone their usual?"

"That would be good," said Hallie followed by Annie and Julian.

Carrie looked at Spencer and asked, "What can I get you?"

"Hallie, what is usual," asked Spencer.

"Spencer, you can call me Hal if you would like and I drink earl grey tea with lavender."

"Okay, I will. Carrie, I will have what Hal is having."

"I will be back with your drinks." Carrie then walked away.

"We should go join the others," said Julian.

As they walked towards the table Annie asked, "Hal, how long have you been drinking earl grey tea?"

"I started drinking it last year. Scott got me drinking it."

As they were walking up, Cindy and the others stood up. Cindy gave Hallie a hug.

Hallie asked, "So you are not mad at me for not telling you I'm a twin?"

"I was at first, but not anymore."

Hallie smiled. She then said, "Oh, everyone, I would like for all of you to meet Spencer." Hallie pointed out everyone to Spencer. They then took their seats.

Everyone talked for about an hour when Annie got up to use the restroom. Annie had just stepped into the restroom when Samantha walked into the coffee shop with Eric.

Becky saw Samantha walking in and said, "Hey Hal, look who just walked in."

Everyone turned to look. Spencer then asked, "Who are they?"

"The woman is Samantha," said Hallie. "And is she dating Eric?"

"They have been spending a lot of time together," said Todd.

"I will be back in a few minutes," said Hallie. She then stood up.

"What are you going to do?" asked Julian.

"I'm just going to use the restroom. Of course I'm going to make sure Samantha sees me when I walk by." Hallie then walked towards the restroom. Samantha looked at Hallie as she approached. "Hi, Sam; hi Eric."

"Hallie," said Eric.

"Hallie, just because I'm helping you tonight, it doesn't mean that we are friends," said Samantha.

"Hey, I never thought that for a minute." Samantha looked at Hallie in an uncertain manner as Hallie continued to walk towards the women's room. As Hallie was walking into the women's room Annie was washing her hands. "Annie, Samantha is here."

"Hallie, I'm glad you got your sense of humor back, but we should just tell Samantha instead of having fun with her." Annie then dried her hands. "If we get Samantha mad at us she might not help us and we need her van."

"Annie, relax. All I have planned is to let you go out first. Samantha and Eric saw me, so they are going to notice that the clothes you have on are different. After I let them scratch their heads for a minute I will leave the restroom. I will admit this is not a spectacular joke, but it should get her attention. And if you want, you can tell Samantha the truth and let her know I'm here."

"Why are you willing to let me tell Samantha the truth?"

"I really think she will believe that you are making me up… or you up actually. I will then show up to shock her."

"Hallie, if you do anything to make Samantha drop out, you are to find us another van."

"Fine."

After leaving the restroom Annie saw Samantha and Eric standing at the counter. She walked up to Samantha and positioned herself so Samantha and Eric were facing away from the restroom. Samantha and Eric looked at Annie in a curious manner.

Becky saw Annie stepping up to Samantha. She then pointed and said, "Hey guys, watch."

"Hallie, did you change clothes?" asked Eric.

"I can see why it would appear that way, but no," said Annie. "Samantha, I have a confession to make."

"Hallie, what are you talking about?" asked Samantha.

"That's just it, I'm not Hallie; I'm Annie, Hallie's twin sister. Up until a short time ago Hallie was in London. She is here now though. Oh and for right now, I don't want her to know who killed Scott."

Samantha looked at Annie as if Annie had lost her mind.

Hallie left the restroom.

After a moment of silence Samantha finally said, "Hallie, you had me going for a few seconds."

"I'm serious." Annie saw Hallie as Hallie was walking up. "Hallie is my twin sister. We switched universities for a semester. If you turn around you will see I'm telling you the truth. Hallie is walking up behind you."

Samantha said as Hallie walked up behind her, "Hallie, I am not going to fall for it."

"Fall for what?" asked Hallie.

Samantha and Eric quickly turned to face Hallie. Samantha made a quick yelp as if she was startled. She then did a double take of Hallie to Annie and said, "You were telling me the truth."

Annie slightly grinned and said, "I had no reason to lie about this."

"This is unbelievable," said Eric.

"So which one of you is Hallie?" asked Samantha.

Hallie slightly raised her hand and said, "That would be me."

"Hallie, so you were lying when you told me that bit about Scott wouldn't date a twin," said Samantha.

"I didn't lie. Scott didn't know I was a twin until the last date Scott and I were on. When I told him the truth about me he got angry and stormed out of the restaurant. I tried to apologize to him, but he wouldn't listen. That was on a Friday. On Sunday I found out that Scott was flying his plane. I went to the airport to apologize again and when I got there his plane crashed not too far away from me. If you don't believe me you can talk to Cindy about it."

Samantha looked at Hallie as she thought for a brief moment. She then said, "I now understand why you took Scott's death as personal as you did. You blamed yourself for his death." Hallie just grinned to acknowledge the statement. "Hallie, earlier this week I was trying to express my condolence for your loss, but I think I told Annie instead. Since I know the truth now, I would like to express them to you. Hallie, I'm very sorry for the loss you suffered."

Hallie smiled and said, "Thank you. Well, Annie and I should return to our table. Samantha, I know you don't care much for me or my friends, but you and Eric are welcome to join us."

"I will pass. I need to digest everything I learn from the past five minutes."

"Perhaps another time?"

"I never liked you Hallie and I don't see that changing."

"I don't know what I did for you to despise me as much as you do, but I'm done trying to make peace with you. After tonight you can stay on your side of the university and I will stay on mine."

"You know what you did."

"No, I don't."

"I have never been passed over by a man for another woman in my life. Every man I ever wanted to be with I got. Then you came along. You make me feel like one of those girls who stand on the side of a dance floor hoping to be asked to dance."

"Scott knew you were a twin, so he would have never dated you."

"Yes, he would have. As I said there was never a man that I couldn't get, until you entered my life."

"Samantha, I'm sorry that you feel the way you do, but I never meant to make you feel that way."

"I don't want your apology. Now if you and Annie will excuse me; Eric and I would like to be alone."

"We will see you at five O'clock," said Annie.

"And don't be late," said Samantha.

"We won't be," said Hallie.

As Samantha and Eric went to a secluded table, Annie and Hallie rejoined their friends.


	12. chap 12

**Chapter Twelve**

At five O'clock Samantha left for the airport. Amanda was in the front passenger seat. Hallie, Annie, Spencer, Cindy and Craig were in the back of the van. Julian, Todd, Becky, Susan and Kristina had followed Samantha in Julian's Jeep Liberty.

An hour later Samantha parked her car at the far side of the airport's parking lot. Julian parked his vehicle right beside Samantha's van.

As everyone was leaving their vehicles, Mack was walking to his car and saw Annie and Hallie. He then passed up his car and continued walking towards them. As he was walking up to Annie and Hallie he noticed Samantha and Amanda.

As Mack walked up he said, "This can't be good."

Hallie looked at Mack in a curious manner and asked, "Who are you?"

The others gathered around.

"Hallie, this is Tobias' father," said Annie.

"So it was your son that saw Scott's plane being tampered with?" asked Hallie.

"That's correct," said Mack. "Tobias told me about it that night, but he has this habit of making up wild stories, so I didn't take him serious. If I would have listened to Tobias things might have been different."

"I'm not blaming you," said Hallie.

"So Hallie; Annie, what are you and your friends doing here?" asked Mack.

"I sent the person I believe is responsible for Scott's murder a letter to meet me here," said Annie. "When he gets here I'm going to get him to confess what he did."

"We have a few recording devices and surveillance devices to get his confession on tape," said Cindy.

"What you're planning sounds dangerous," said Mack.

"We have a plan," said Hallie.

"That I'm sure of, but if your plan fails someone can get killed or at the very least you won't get the confession," said Mack.

"We are going to try anyway," said Cindy.

"Then I insist that I join you," said Mack. "I know every inch of this airport and I know where you can set your trap and surveillance equipment."

"We except your offer," said Annie.

"Good. Now first of all, we have to hide your vehicles," said Mack. "If this guy sees them, your plan will fail before it gets started."

"And where am I supposed to put my van?" asked Samantha.

"Everyone get back into your vehicles and follow me," said Mack.

A few minutes later Mack, Samantha and Julian were parking their vehicles in an empty hanger.

After getting out of their vehicles Mack walked up to Annie and Hallie, and said, "I need to hear your plan, so I know where to set up the trap."

After hearing the plan he led everyone to another hanger to lay the trap. Julian, Spencer and Craig carried the equipment. Todd and Craig also had binoculars hanging off their necks. Hallie helped Annie to carry a good size case with the resuscitating dummy. The hanger had one small Cessna. Large boxes and cans were neatly located off to the side.

After reaching the hanger, Annie and Hallie pulled out a fully dressed dummy from the case and placed it in the cockpit of the Cessna. A video tape along with a note was placed in the dummy's lap. Julian, Spencer, Craig and Todd concealed a listening device within the Cessna. Mack drew a rough diagram of the airport. Cindy, Becky, Susan and Kristina created a small hideaway within the hanger to conceal the camera by using the boxes and cans. Samantha made chalk-outlines of Amanda's footsteps from the gate entrance of the parking lot to the hanger with the Cessna. After the speaker and listening devices were tested, Mack pointed out the best stakeout positions on the map to everyone.

After the airport closed at seven Spencer, Todd and Craig took up a position to where they could see when someone would approach the airport. Julian took a position next to the camera. Each one had a walkie-talkie with the same frequency.

Annie wrote two messages in big letters on two good size pieces of cardboard and attached one of them to the gate entrance. A walkie-talkie of a different frequency from what Todd, Spencer, Julian and Craig were using and a flashlight with weak batteries were placed on the ground just below the sign. The other sign was attached to the door outside the hanger where the trap is set up.

After everything was setup everyone went back to the first hanger. The side doors to the van were open. Samantha sat in the driver's seat of her van. Amanda sat in the front passenger seat. Annie and Hallie sat in the back holding the two walkie-talkies. One of the walkie-talkies was used to talk to their friends as they stand guard. The other will be use to talk to Michael. Cindy, Becky, Susan, Kristina and Mack stood outside the van. Everyone talked in a light chatter and waited patiently for Michael to walk into their trap.

Hallie would radio Spencer, Todd or Craig every fifteen minutes.

Annie looked at her watch the fourth time Hallie radioed them. She then said, "Hal, will you please be patient. They know to radio us if they see someone approach. Besides it's not even nine O'clock yet."

"In a few minutes it will be nine. If I was this guy, I would have gotten here early."

"So would I, but I might not have given him much of a chance to get here early or on time."

"Annie, since the time is almost upon us can you tell me who killed Scott?"

Annie thought for a second. She then said, "Hal, you must promise me that you will control your anger if I tell you."

"Annie, the person who killed Scott is most likely on his way here. Once I get word that he is approaching I will act the same way if you tell me his name or not."

"And how will you act?"

"I won't do anything to jeopardize this trap. More than likely I want this guy imprison more than you do."

"That statement is what I wanted to here."

"I'm not going to take revenge on this guy. A few weeks ago I might have considered it, but not now."

"I believe you. Hallie, Michael Bowman was the one who tampered with Scott's plane."

"Annie, when you discovered Michael as being the killer, did you find out what the motive was. I mean, Scott and I knew Michael was angry at Scott, but we couldn't figure out why."

"Michael was being paid off to lose football games and in the last minutes of one of those games, Scott made the winning touchdown."

"I know the game you are talking about. If I'm thinking correctly Michael was in an accident that night after the game."

"Michael was injured, but it was no accident. The guy who paid Michael off took retribution."

"Everything is making sense to me now."

"Humpty-dumpty to Mother-Goose," Todd radioed.

Hallie and Annie looked at each other in a puzzling manner. Hallie then radioed, "Todd, you are having too much fun."

"A car is approaching the parking lot," Todd radioed.

"Acknowledge," said Hallie. "Hey Julian, start the camera recording and get out of there."

Mack started shutting the hanger doors to conceal their presence. Everyone else gathered around the van to hear.

"I'm already on it," Julian radioed.

"Hal, let me have the radio," said Annie. Hallie handed over the radio. "Todd; Craig let me know if the person is Michael."

"I will know in a bit," Todd radioed. "He's about ready to park his car." Everything was quiet. After shutting the hanger doors Mack walked up to the van, so he could hear. "And the big bad wolf is… he is Michael; I'll repeat, he is Michael."

Annie spoke into the radio, "Okay everyone, keep out of sight."

"Hey, he just stuck a pistol behind his back," Craig radioed.

"I was scared something like this would happen," said Mack.

"Mack, I have already imagined that as one possibility," said Annie. "Everything is still going as planned."

Mack pulled out a cell phone and said, "Well before someone gets hurt I'm calling the cops."

"Mack, wait a few minutes," said Annie. "Give us a chance to get his confession."

"This guy is planning to shoot someone," said Mack.

"And right now the only target is the dummy which is why the dummy was place there," said Annie.

"Mack, he killed my boyfriend, and if there is a chance to get his confession I want to take it," said Hallie. "Please let me take this chance."

"My good judgment is telling me to call the police right now," said Mack. "I just hope I don't regret going against my judgment." Mack put his phone away.

"Thank you," said Hallie.

"If I see things getting more dangerous, I'm calling the cops," said Mack.

"Hello," Michael radioed.

"Okay everyone, quiet," said Annie as she picked up the walkie-talkie to that frequency. Annie then used the voice changer as she spoke into the radio. "Michael, I have been expecting you."

"Well I'm here, so you can come out from where ever you are," Michael radioed.

"You will come to me," Annie radioed. "You will find me by following the footprints on the ground."

"So who are you?" Michael radioed.

"I told you what you can call me in the letter," Annie radioed.

"No matter, I will find out in a few minutes," Michael radioed. "So nighthawk, what do you want to keep quiet?"

"I will let you know that when you join me," Annie radioed.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes. The silence was broken by sounds over the speaker of the listening device. A short time later everyone heard four gun shots.

"Okay, that's it," said Mack. "I'm calling the cops."

"Relax, Rosie is the only one who got shot," said Hallie.

Mack looked at Hallie in a curious manner. He then said, "I sure hope Rosie is the dummy… and I don't care." said Mack. He then dialed the police.

"Hallie, we still may have enough time to get his confession before the cops come," said Annie.

"I would like to congratulate you nighthawk," Michael radioed. "I didn't expect this."

"So did you get my note and the copy of the tape?" Annie radioed.

"I have them both in my hand right now," Michael radioed. "The only thing on this note is a bank account number. It doesn't say as to how much you want from me for your copy of the tape."

"Just keep adding to it and when I have enough I will send you my tape," Annie radioed.

"So that is all I have to do?" Michael radioed.

"Well I am curious about something," Annie radioed.

Hallie crossed her fingers.

"What are you curious about?" Michael radioed.

Hallie pressed the record-button on a tape recorder for a back-up source to get the confession.

"Who was the guy and why did you do it?" Annie radioed.

"You want to know why I killed Scott Knight." Michael radioed.

Hallie said just above a whisper, "Yes."

Annie looked at Hallie and grinned. She then radioed "Yes, I would like to know why you did it."

Mack was returning.

"He ruined my life, so I took his," Michael radioed. "You don't need to know anymore than that."

"Fair enough," Annie radioed. "Well, I will be in touch; nighthawk out." Annie continued to speak in the voice changer. "Mack, we did it." Annie realized she was speaking into the voice changer and turned it off. "Oh, sorry."

Hallie turned off the recorder.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Mack. "The cops are on their way as well."

"We should stay out of sight until the cops get here," said Hallie.

"Mother-Goose, the big bad wolf had just left the hanger," Todd radioed.

Hallie got on the walkie-talkie with Todd's frequency and said, "Hey, everyone the trap was sprung. Stay out of sight until he leaves."

"Affirmative," Todd radioed.

"Hey guys, I'm seeing headlights approaching," Spencer radioed.

"That might be the police," Hallie radioed. "Just stay out of sight, until we know for sure."

"Will do," Spencer radioed.

"What are we going to do if it is the police?" asked Samantha.

"We will turn ourselves in," said Annie.

"We will also give the cops the tape of Michael's confession," said Hallie.

"Mother-Goose, the big bad wolf has reached the parking lot and seem to be nervous of the car approaching," Todd radioed.

"The car is a police car," Craig radioed.

There was a brief silence.

"The big bad wolf has noticed the car as being a cop car and reentered the airport," Todd radioed.

"We need to get everyone in the van or the Liberty," said Annie.

Hallie handed Annie the walkie-talkie. She then stuck her head out of the van and said, "Hey everyone, in a quiet manner, get into the van or the Liberty. Michael is on the run somewhere in the airport and if he runs in here he might start shooting."

Everyone got into the vehicles.

"Annie, what should I do?" asked Samantha.

"Do nothing right now," said Annie. "The chances of Michael coming this way are low. Be prepared to start your engine on my mark though." Annie got on the walkie-talkie. "Todd, do you still have a sight on Michael?"

"Negative," Todd radioed.

"Hey, I saw a shadow ducking around the corner of the flight school towards the planes," Julian radioed.

"Julian, I hope you're out of sight," Annie radioed.

"I'm fine," Julian radioed.

"The cops are getting out of the car," Craig radioed.

Hallie looked at Mack and said, "The cops showing up are making matters worse. I hope they don't shoot Spencer, Craig, Julian or Todd thinking they were the shooter."

Annie got on the radio and said, "Hey guys, if the cops come near you drop everything in your hands and announce that you are giving yourself up. We don't need you guys getting shot."

"Will do," Todd radioed.

"Hey, two more cop cars are approaching," Craig radioed.

"Hey guys, the big bad wolf is back in my view," Todd radioed.

"I see him too," Spencer radioed. "He's walking in the open and back towards the cops."

"He must have ditched the gun," said Hallie.

"Hey after Michael gives up, all of us should do the same," Annie radioed.

"I agree," Todd radioed.

When Michael came into view by the police, he stuck his hands in the air.

"Hey guys, the big bad wolf has just given himself up," Todd radioed. "The cops are walking up to him now."

"Everyone, drop what you have in your hands and walk to the cops with your hands up," Annie radioed. "We'll do the same."

The cops were at the police car taking Michael's statement when Todd and Spencer were coming into the police's view. The three cops that arrived a moment earlier are walking up to the first two cops when they spot Todd and Spencer in the open.

"What the…" said the cop.

"Don't shoot," Spencer yelled out.

All the policemen turned to look. Julian and Craig entered the police's view as well.

"Smith, Reilly and Combs go round those four up," said Sgt. Swartz, the lead cop.

"Yes, Sir," said Reilly.

Sgt. Swartz looked at Michael's driving license and said, "So Michael… Bowmen, who are your friends?"

"I don't know who they are. I thought I was alone."

"Well, we will get this all straighten out at the station."

As Combs was walking towards Craig, he turned his head and saw the others as they were walking away from the hanger. Everyone had their arms away from their side. Combs then yelled out, "Hey Sgt. Swartz, you have better radio for a paddywagon. We have a large group here."

Sgt. Swartz reached for the button on is radio and said, "It sounds as though you guys were having yourself a good ole time." He then spoke into the radio. "Headquarters, this is Sgt. Swartz. I'm at the airport. We need additional back up and a paddywagon here."

"Affirmative," said the operator.

A brief moment later everyone was walking up to the police cars.

Hallie walked up to Michael and Sgt. Swartz. She then said, "Officers, a few months ago this man killed Scott Knight and we can prove it."

"I…" Michael did a double take when he saw Annie. Michael showed a puzzled expression on his face. "I didn't kill anyone."

"We have your confession on video and cassette tape after you shot Rosie," said Hallie.

"Wait, a minute," said Sgt. Swartz. "Someone got shot?"

"Oh, Rosie is a resuscitating dummy that we borrowed from Harvard," said Hallie.

"Where are the tapes and this dummy?" asked Sgt. Swartz.

"The chalk footprints will lead you there. The camera is hidden behind the stacked up boxes and cans. The cassette tape is in my back pocket."

Michael had a hatred expression on his face as he looked at Hallie.

"Reilly and Combs go check it out," said Sgt. Swartz.

"Yes, Sir," said Reilly.

"Okay, everyone here is under arrest for… at the very least for trespassing," said Sgt. Swartz. He then looked at Michael. "Additional charges could be pending. Kimble read everyone his or her rights."

"Yes, sir," said Kimble.

An hour later everyone was waiting at the police station. The noise of the chatter was more than normal.

Spencer was sitting next to Hallie and noticed she was acting a little distance from him. He then asked, "Hal, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Hallie.

"You're not acting fine."

"Spencer, I would understand if you change your mind about me."

"What do you mean?"

"I dragged you to the United States only to get you arrested and…"

"You didn't drag me anywhere. I'm here, by choice."

"Well still, you're probably thinking you can't wait to get back to England and far away from me."

"That's not what I'm thinking at all." Spencer then leaned over and kissed Hallie. Hallie grinned after the kiss ended.

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that being with you will never be boring and I can't wait for our first real date. Hal, I'm crazy about you and I have been since the day we met at the airport. That hasn't changed."

Hallie gave Spencer a kiss and a hug. She then said, "I'm falling for you as well."

Annie saw Capt. Wallace approaching them and said, "Hal, the captain is coming."

Hallie turned to look as he was stepping up.

"Annie James and Hallie Parker, I'm willing to bet that you two are the ring leaders behind this whole airport circus," said Capt. Wallace. Annie and Hallie looked at Capt. Wallace in a nervous manner. "I want you two to come with me."

"Yes Sir," Annie and Hallie said together.

Capt. Wallace led Annie and Hallie through a hall and into an interrogation room. Annie and Hallie were quiet as they were walking into the room.

"Have a seat you two," said Capt. Wallace.

As Annie and Hallie were taking their seats Annie said, "Captain…"

Capt. Wallace interrupted, "Stop talking. Before either of you say another word I would like to ask both of you a question. Why are you two busting up my marriage?"

Hallie and Annie looked at Capt. Wallace in a confused manner. Annie then said, "I don't know what you mean."

"First of all, which one of you is Hallie and which one of you is Annie?"

Hallie raised her hand and said, "I'm Hallie,"

"And I'm Annie."

"Hallie; Annie, just guess what I was doing before I received a call from the duty sergeant to return to the station."

"You were having a relaxing day with your wife," said Hallie.

"I wish. Five minutes before receiving the phone call to return here I was promising my wife that I wouldn't run out the door every time the station called. During that phone call I was in the middle of telling the duty sergeant to handle the situation himself, but lo and behold I was inform that two… not one, but two sets of identical twins were arrested. I knew when he told me that, that one set of those twins were you two."

"Captain…" said Hallie.

Capt. Wallace gestured for her to be silent and said, "Oh, I'm not done yet. Now do either one of you want to guess what I might find when I return home."

"I wouldn't know," said Annie.

Capt. Wallace pulled out his keys from his pocket and held them up. He then said, "Unfortunately neither do I. There's a good chance that my house key won't work anymore."

"Capt. Wallace, we are sorry," said Annie.

"You're sorry?"

"We did get Michael's confession on tape," said Hallie. "That was all we were trying to do."

"And you exposed yourselves as being an extortionists," said Capt. Wallace.

"That was just a bluff," said Annie. "The bank account number we gave Michael was made up and the tape has a "Bewitch" marathon on it."

"Well that bank account number you made up is an active account."

"You're kidding." said Annie.

"No, I'm not. The person with that account lives in Atlanta Georgia. Do either of you know anyone who lives in Atlanta?"

"Not at all," said Annie. Hallie just shook her head. "Capt. Wallace, I was just picking out random numbers from my head and tried to make the number look like a bank account number. If I knew it was an active account I would have never used it."

"Well you made the number look too real; however, I do believe that you never meant to use a real bank account number for a few reasons. That tape you gave Michael is one of the reasons."

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Hallie.

"Well, after reviewing the video tape of the dummy's assassination and Michael's confession, Michael is being book on killing Scott Knight along with additional charges. As for you two and your cohorts I have a good mind to bring all of you up on charges; however, if I can get promises from all of you I will drop the charges and give all you written warnings."

"What kind of promises?" asked Annie.

"Everyone is to return to Harvard University… well Oxford University for two of you. I want all of your promises to remain there and no more sting operations like you had pulled tonight. All of you are to leave police businesses to the police."

"Of course, Capt. Wallace," said Hallie. "I promise."

"I promise too," said Annie.

"I also what the promises of your friends," said Capt. Wallace.

"I don't see that as a problem," said Annie.

"Good. Now speaking off the record, I would like to say that I can use police officers with imaginations like the two of you have on catching criminals." Annie and Hallie smiled. "Oh and I will deny ever saying that."

"Oh, of course," said Hallie.

"So are we free to leave?" asked Annie.

"As soon as all of you receive your written warnings you may leave."

"Yes, Sir," said Hallie.

"Capt. Wallace, would I be asking too much for my video camera back?" asked Annie.

"Since all I need is the tape, you can have your camera and your walkie-talkies back."

"Thank you," said Annie.

"You're welcome; however, the dummy is evidence, so that won't be returned."

"I need to buy Harvard a new Rosie anyway," said Hallie. "I think bullet holes in the resuscitating dummy would raise too many questions."

"Well that is between you and Harvard. Okay, you two are free to rejoin your friends."

As Hallie and Annie were standing up Hallie said, "Yes, Sir."

A minute later, Capt. Wallace, Annie and Hallie were walking up to the others. Capt. Wallace spoke out. "Okay, everyone who is involved with Annie and Hallie listen up. The desk sergeant will be giving all of you a written warning. Once you receive this warning you are free to leave; however, I have better not see any of you back in here again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, officer," said Todd followed by everyone else.

"Capt. Wallace, our vehicles are still at the airport," said Mack.

"There are too many of you to be shuttled back to your vehicles," said Capt. Wallace. "However, I will have one of my officers drive the drivers to those vehicles. The drivers can then return here and pick up the others."

"Fair enough," said Samantha.

"Sergeant, start giving them their warnings," said Capt. Wallace.

"Yes, Captain," said the sergeant.

Capt. Wallace looked at Hallie and Annie. He then said, "Now, I'm going to return home and see if I still have a home."

"Good luck," said Hallie.

Capt. Wallace just gave a Hallie a distasteful look. He then walked away.

Spencer walked up to Hallie and asked, "Hal, what was with that look he gave you?"

"It was nothing important," said Hallie.

Fifteen minutes later Julian, Samantha and Mack were being driven back to the airport for their vehicles. Everyone else waited outside the police station.

Spencer noticed Hallie as if she was in deep thought. He then asked, "So what are you thinking about, Hal?"

Hallie looked at Spencer and said, "Spencer, eventually Annie and I will have to go to our correct universities, which means you and I will be attending different universities. I don't know about you, but I'm not good with a long distance relationship."

"Hallie, what are you saying?"

"Oh, I'm not ending what we got started. For next semester, I'm thinking about switching to Oxford, so we can be with each other."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but I want to."

"No I mean I was actually accepted to Harvard, Yale, Oxford and a few other universities. Although I wanted to attend Oxford, it was my grandma's idea to send out the application to the other universities. It's probably too late this semester to attend Harvard, but I think I can next semester."

"So you were thinking about switching universities.

"I was going to surprise you and show up at Harvard, but I couldn't do that if you switched university," said Spencer. Hallie smiled and gave Spencer a hug. "So you won't change university?"

"I will wait and see if you can't. If you can't, I can."

"You got yourself a deal." Spencer then started kissing Hallie.

Cindy walked up and interrupted Hallie and Spencer.

"Hey Hal," said Cindy.

Hallie and Spencer ended the kiss. Hallie then asked, "What's up?"

"I just remembered something I think you should know," said Cindy. Cindy then gave Spencer an uncertain look.

"Should I leave and let you two talk?" asked Spencer.

"Please," said Cindy. "This won't take too long and you two can get back to what you were doing."

Spencer pointed and said, "I'll be over there." He then walked away.

"So Cindy, what's up?" asked Hallie.

"The weekend when Scott was killed, Scott had planned to ask you to fly to New York with him for you to meet Aunt Ruth… his mom."

"Why do you want me to know this?"

"Hallie, if you had gotten on that plane you would have been killed also."

"Wow; that is… wow. I'm not sure how I should react to what you told me."

"Hallie, I just wanted you to know that. Well I will let you and Spencer get back to what you were doing before I interrupted."

Hallie grinned.

The following morning Spencer helped Annie and Hallie to make Kristina believe that Annie is the sister who was leaving for London.

As the weeks passed Kristina never caught on that Annie was the one who was attending Harvard.

In London Hallie and Spencer relationship grew more serious. Spencer was also able to sign up for the spring semester at Harvard with Nick and Elizabeth's influences.

Michael pleaded guilty to a reduce charge of murder for his cooperation of putting the man responsible for the football scandal behind bars. Michael was sentenced to twenty years in prison along with having to see a psychiatrist. A day after being admitted to the state penitentiary Michael hung pictures of everyone who was involved in the trap. Once the pictures were hung he writes "Black-thirteen. Our paths are connected until death do us part."

– The End –


End file.
